Recognition
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: Why can't Karen and Sarah get along? Why is Jareth the way he is and reluctant to be Goblin King? Why was Sarah able to beat the Labyrinth? Looks like we're about to find out. Yes JS.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know; I suck.

I keep coming up with ideas and then I stop one and put all my attention in another until something else comes my way and so on and so on until I'm left with too many Fanfics I will probably never finish and if I do it will take forever. But if I don't write them down and put them up then my mind will nag at me to do until I completely spaz out.

Besides, you know you love all these different JarethSarah fics…especially Lady of the Labyrinth; she adores them. I think it is because of how much she admires Sarah; she's her best friend. (Snickers)

Summary: Why can't Sarah and Karen get along? Why was Sarah able to beat the Labyrinth when no one else could? Why was Jareth so reluctant to take the throne? Why is Jareth the way he is? Why is the sad Cebu sad? (Wait, this isn't Veggietales…which I don't own!) Ahem. The answers to these questions (or at least the first four) are made known as Sarah remembers something she isn't supposed to.

Disclaimer: If you don't recognize someone/something I most likely own it. Although there will be goblins who I don't own I just am using the idea of their characters from The World of Froud site.

_

* * *

Faster, faster, faster! Her mind yelled only one word to her over and over. She heard a twig snap and knew he was drawing closer. He was going to catch her before she could rescue the babe. She had to beat the Labyrinth before the time ran out._

_Running through the forest she zigged and zagged trying to loose him but he never faltered and followed her turn for turn. Gasping she found herself facing a brick wall; Dead End. The only way out of there was the way she had came in. But she knew it was too late._

"_Well, well," his voice taunted as he stepped out of the shadows and smirked at her. His blue eyes danced with conceit. "Looks like the end of the road for you little girl."_

"_You'll never win Goblin King!" she replied defiantly. "I'll win and then you will beg!"_

"_Beg to a girl with a weird name?" he asked bemusedly. "Why in the Underground would I do that?"_

"_I-…Hey, I do **not **have a weird name!" _

"_Yes you do! What kind of a name is 'Sarah'?" laughed Jareth. "What kind of a Fae name is that?"_

_Sarah pouted turning her nose up in the air and turning around crossing her arms over her chest. She looked over at the small brick wall only a foot high that divided one part of the castle's gardens from the next. Her light green frock swayed in the small breeze as if scolding the young boy behind her. He looked to be around nine or ten while Sarah looked around seven or eight but with Fae children you never could tell. _

"_Aw, Sarah, you know your name isn't **that** funny," he stifled a laugh._

"_It isn't funny at all!" Sarah fumed as she spun around glaring at him. "Excuse me Goblin **Prince**," she glowered pushing him out of the way and storming off. But she let the smile that had been itching to come out finally show upon her face one her back to the young boy behind her at the same time she heard a soft laugh she knew so well and knew that the Goblin Prince had the same smile she wore upon her face._

Yawning softly Sarah Williams stretched in her bed rubbing her eyes sleepily as she awoke. Grunting softly she jumped off her bed and wandered over to the kitchen to get some coffee. She leaned against the counter waiting for the coffee and rubbed her temples. She knew she had another one of those dreams that seemed so real but the instant her conscious kicked into gear the dream blacked out and she was left with a migraine. Grabbing her coffee cup she poured the dark liquid in and retired over to her small couch.

Sarah was in her fourth year of college and twenty-two years old. She was living in a small apartment a few blocks from campus and a part-time job earning minimum wage at Slurpy Haven. She didn't really need the money except for extra cash. She had a full scholarship that paid for her college studies and her apartment. Sarah was studying to become a lawyer at Harvard and was one of the top students in all her classes. But ever since these dream-induced migraines started happening she began lapsing and now she would find herself zoning out and not remembering what it was she had thinking about.

Sarah laughed bitterly. She hadn't zoned out since she was fifteen and still believed in fantasy. No, one day she just woke from a dream and realized it was time to grow up. She got rid of all her old toys and most of her furniture to make way for the new Sarah. She had given a few things to Toby she hadn't been able to throw away such as a few stuffed animals and toys and books and even the little figurine of a king of some sort she once had on her vanity table. That was another thing she hadn't been able to part with. A part of her screamed at her to throw it away and hack it into little pieces while another part told her to keep it safe and always cherish it. So she kept it until Toby was older and gave it to him. He seemed to know it was special, as were everything else she had given him, and promised to take really good care of it. Every time Sarah visited him he seemed to be cleaning the glass or something.

Slowly she drained her coffee and was glad it was Sunday; no classes and no job to worry about. She liked working at the little minimart because it was simple and she needn't worry about anything but the random teenager thinking to start a life of crime. Sarah was always ready though; she had started taking Martial Arts in high school and was now at different levels throughout different styles such as Jujutsu, Aikido, Judo, and Karate to name a few. And then, if Martial Arts wasn't part of the questioning, good old Betsy, the 12-gauge behind the counter, always worked wonders.

Getting up Sarah put her mug in the sink planning on washing it later and walked back over to the coat rack grabbing her jacket and walking out the door deciding that a nice walk through the park would clear her head up nicely.

Sarah was walking with hands stuffed in her pockets to keep from the chill autumn air when suddenly something altogether new happened; a flash of a vision she knew immediately as it was happening it was a part of those dreams.

"_Try and catch me you big oaf!" her voice rang through the corridors. Her light rose dress flew behind her like a flag as she ran as fast as her legs could take her. Her bare feet make no noise as they hit the stone underneath._

_Suddenly though she ran into his little body and fell backwards. But before she could land his hands reached out and grabbed her steadying her. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed triumphantly. Sarah looked up into his bright blue eyes with mismatched pupils with a smile on her face._

Holding her head between her hands Sarah gritted her teeth as the vision swarmed through her mind and finally eased away leaving a dull throbbing. Finding a close by bench she lowered herself on it and rocked back and forth. Why was this happening to her? Why were these images and dreams haunting her, enticing her? It felt…it felt as if something was missing.

And indeed, something had felt like it had been missing her whole life…especially that night seven years ago…

No! That night didn't happen! It was all just a dream!

Images flashed through her mind of orange creatures with no heads. No, they had heads…just on the other side of the room. Then suddenly another orange creature swept by, but this one brought warm feelings to Sarah. A dog; Merlin. No, that wasn't his name; Merlin was the old dog her family had when she was younger. A smaller fox-like dog…with an eye patch? Then a small man…a dwarf. Even though Sarah gave up fantasy that night she still knew what a dwarf was and this one was a dwarf that was special to her. Little creatures…goblins. An owl. Ja-

"NO!" Sarah screamed shooting up from the bench fists at her side. She glared at the other people in the park before she took off running tears threatening to spill.

What was going on? She had dreams of these creatures once seven years ago but she pushed those dreams out of her life just like every other dream. Now the only thing she wanted to do with her life was to grow up. That was why she did so well in school; she left no room for anything else. That was why she was going to become a lawyer; lawyers were completely grown up.

Then why did it feel like there was a crater in her very existence? Why did it feel like after the day she told herself she would grow up the hole grew bigger? Why did these images and dreams make her feel just a little bit better? Why did Jar-…

Slowing down Sarah hugged herself as she walk out of the park sniffling back tears. She had a couple weeks off of school coming up and she had been planning on going home for them. Maybe all she needed was a rest from school and then everything would go back to normal. But what was normal?

Normal was finally able to have a full night's sleep without waking up from dreams you couldn't remember with migraines that ate away your very being. Normal was able to concentrate in school again without zoning out without realizing it. Normal was anything but Sarah's life.

Sarah found herself in her apartment on the phone listening to it ring a few hours later.

_Brrring._

_Brrring._

_Brrring._

After a third ring a feminine voice answered. "Hello?"

"Karen? Hi, Karen it's me; put my dad on the phone."

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "It's Sarah Karen."

"Oh, I don't think we know a Sarah; you must have the wrong number."

"Karen, put my dad on the goddamn phone! I don't have time for your games!"

"I'm afraid I don't like your attitude Miss Sarah, leave us alone or I shall be forced to call the cops."

"Call the fucking cops then! I try being nice to you but you keep berating me and spoil everything I try to do!"

"Hmmm, I am afraid you have the wrong number. Please hang up and leave us alone!" _Click._

Growling Sarah slammed the receiver down and threw herself on the couch. She hated it when Karen did this! Every single time she tried to call her father her stepmother pulled this crap!

She and Karen never really got along and Sarah supposed it was her fault; she had been so upset at her father for remarrying a woman she didn't like so she never gave her a chance. But Karen didn't help much and after the night Sarah decided to grow up Karen started being really mean to her. Out of no where Karen started attacking her even when Sarah had tried to be nice. Although Sarah had said some things she had regretted as well.

_Waking up Sarah smiled. There was something different about her and it both made her sad and happy. She had had a great childhood, if you don't count her mother leaving her and her father marring someone who just gave her a bad vibe, but now she knew she had to grow up. So humming a Johnny Cash song about killing a woman because she was "devilish" (Delia's Gone) she bounded down the stairs and danced into the kitchen sitting in her chair. _

"_Good morning stepmother," Sarah smiled. "Sleep well?" She stared blankly at Karen's suddenly scowl and just shrugged as her father set her scrambled eggs and bacon before her. Nodding thanks to her father as he sat back down at his own seat she smiled up at Karen. "Can you pass me the salt Karen?"_

_Karen sneered. "I would watch what you put on your eggs Sarah; salt retains water and you look like you are already carrying a little extra weight since you keep on eating every damn thing in this house."_

_Sarah looked at her with an open mouth. "Why you witch! I can't believe you just said that to me!" Sarah exclaimed with shock. "What's the matter Karen, didn't take your Bitch-B-Gone pills this morning?"_

"_Sarah!" Robert exclaimed just as shocked as she was earlier. "Don't talk to your mother this way!"_

"_She isn't my mother father; she is my stepmother!" Sarah couldn't believe he was taking her side…AGAIN!  
_

"_She's quite right Robert; my children would never talk to me that way," Karen sniffed with annoyance._

"_You're right; your children wouldn't talk to you at all!"_

"_Sarah!" Robert warned._

_But at that moment the forgotten Toby started crying because no one was paying attention to him and he most likely needed his diaper changed. Robert and Karen opened their mouths to ask Sarah to take care of him, like always, but before they could so much as form one syllable Sarah shot to her feet dropping her napkin on her plate. "I got it!" she yelled and swooped over to him. Karen and Robert now had their mouths open wider in shock and amazement one thought going through their minds; 'Did she just…'_

_Sarah smiled picking him up from his highchair and taking him upstairs to change his clothes and diaper after cleaning him up. She desperately wanted to get him out of the red and white striped outfit his parents had neglected to change him out of this morning for reasons only the back of her mind knew. She pushed out all thoughts of yesterday out of her mind and decided to start a new, grown-up life. And she didn't need Karen sassing her along the way._

Sarah rolled over on her back and stared up at her white ceiling. She could call her father later or just stop by unannounced just to bug the hell out of Karen.

Ok, maybe she wasn't grown-up completely.

* * *

Sorry so short but I want to get this posted up and I'm getting sleepy. I hope too many people aren't disappointed in this story.

Ja ne.

p.s.

I had that Johnny Cash stuck in my head for ages and I was writing she was humming it before I realized I was typing.

I can't believe he wrote a song like that.


	2. Chapter 2

No (wannabe) witty remarks and/or comments here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

"_Babies like you are the reason people wish away their babes," Sarah teased the Goblin Prince as he raced up the staircase after her. "Come on, you can do better than that Jareth!" she laughed as she swung her foot around and slid off the top of the stairs to the ones under it. Blowing a raspberry she glanced below her to the little prince who tried to look menacing on the other side of the stairs and took off down the ones she was one. Sarah loved to play in the Escher room in the castle beyond the Goblin City, especially when it meant taunting her best friend. "Come **on** little goblin, try harder!"_

_Jareth tried to hide the grin that was on his face but failed miserably and ran up the wall instead of going to the other side. He then jumped over an opening and around a bend before jumping down onto a staircase a few feet away and on the "wall". Laughing he ran down those and twisted around to jump to some others and ran up them. Hiding behind an opening he grinned triumphantly. A few moments later Sarah came running past giggling. "Gotcha!" he yelled pouncing her. They rolled around on the floor each trying to gain leverage and beat the other by gaining the top._

_Sarah finally twisted around a little to pin Jareth's legs to the ground by putting on knee to each side and planted her hands on his shoulders. Grinning madly she threw her head back and laughed. "I win!" _

"_Yeah, yeah, you win **again**," Jareth sighed in exasperation while pushing her off now that she was giggling in mad fits. "You win **every** time! And I stopped letting you win six years ago!"_

"_Jareth, hun," Sarah began after gaining back her composure and smoothed out her dress as she stood, "we have only been playing this game for five."_

"_Exactly!" Jareth threw up his hands. He grumbled as Sarah started to giggle again. "I hate your giggling," he muttered. "It's so annoying."_

"_Well I hate your face; it's so annoying." Sarah yelped as Jareth tackled her again. But of course Sarah won again. Getting up they both sighed and started to walk out one of the many exits when a goblin came running towards them. "Your highness!" it wailed. "Your highness, Lady Sarah, come quick! Come quick!"_

"_What is it goblin?" Jareth asked puffing his chest out in an imitation of his father. _

"_Your father wishes to speak with you!" it quailed _

_Sighing, both children just shrugged and followed the cowering goblin to the throne room._

* * *

Sarah walked behind the counter of Slurpy Haven rubbing her temples. She had one of those dreams again but this time the images danced just beyond reach taunting her. She could almost visualize the dream but it kept eluding her grasping conscious. It seemed so familiar but she could tell it was a dream she never had before…but the aura of it…so familiar…

But Sarah knew that griping about something she had no control over was fruitless so she sighed and started to do her work again. Running a mental checklist through her mind about what she did and what had to be done still she closed her eyes and leaned against the back wall.

_Slurpy machine …Check. Sweeping/Mopping …Check. Dusting …Check. Windows/Glass …Check._

Continuing her list she barely realized that the bells on the door rung. Slowly opening her eyes she glanced at the customer; a young man about her height and age and probably going to the school. She watched him as he went around and grabbed a stick of gum and a drink before walking up to the counter. He looked around him before looking at Sarah. Then in one fast motion he pulled out a little handgun and pointed it at the sighing Sarah who saw it coming a mile away. "Yo, give me all the cash…and a beef jerky," he ordered.

Sarah used one hand to pull out the piece of beef jerky but the other was resting under the counter. She moved to look like she was going to the cashier but threw the piece of dried meat at the young man and pulled out the gun under the counter as he was caught momentarily unawares by the flying food particle. Holding the gun with one arm straight out she glared at the boy whose face was just a few inches from the gun. "Look punk, I'm bloated, PMSing, and have a migraine…don't mess with me." She slanted her eyes slightly at the now frightened young man. He stared with wide eyes at the gun before moving his trembling gaze to Sarah. "Now I would leave this store and never come back if I were. Oh, and finish school and get a _real_ job. Or next time my finger just _might_ slip and pull the trigger, got it?" The boy nodded vigorously before darting out the door. "Hmm, guess he didn't his purchases after all." Shrugging she picked up the beef jerky stick lying on the counter and stuck it in her mouth as she set the shotgun on her shoulder and nodded to a little old lady who walked in. "Howdy ma'am," she mimicked a western accent and tipped an imaginary hat.

* * *

Closing up shop that night Sarah had another vision. She was locking up the cashier and heading to the door. Suddenly the pain of her migraines came crashing down on her and she leaned against the glass door sliding down to the floor as the images bore into her mind.

"_Jareth, I thought I told you to that the Dragon Lord was not to be disturbed." The King of the Goblins strode back and forth in his expansive throne room. The throne room floor was made of the purest black marble shot with and a golden insignia before the stars leading to the raised dais where the thrones of the goblin King and Queen were set. The insignia was a representation of the Goblin Royalty crest; a triangle shape with a circle inscribed within it. In the circle was an elaborate lemniscate, or an 8 on its side. The point of the triangle pointed to the thirteen stairs. The Goblin King was wearing riding breeches of a burnt sienna color with a white shirt that was covered by a coat that was a dusty brown and that matched his riding boots and gloves. His almost platinum hair was loose around his shoulders and his golden brown eyes flashed with annoyance. "And you dragged Sarah into the mess; what are her parents going to think when I call on them?"_

_Sarah's jaw dropped. "My…my parents?" she whined. Setting her lips into a small frown she turned her head to glare at the prince next to her. "You are so lucky you are royalty or I would kill you. Actually…I just might anyways."_

_Jareth flashed a smile at her before turning to his father. "Father, you said not to bother him as he resided on our grounds and I didn't; he was in the air." Jareth's lips twitched with a smile but he didn't let it come over his face._

"_You are the Crown Prince of the Goblins, Jareth; you can't keep these antics up. You have to understand that when dignitaries of other lands come to visit our realm you can **not**__do anything to annoy them. When you take my place do you honestly think it will be wise to continue your pranks with visiting royalty? And the young Lady Sarah could have gotten in serious trouble and/or hurt," the Goblin King continued. _

"_But Sarah and her family are in favor of our family and even though she is of little noble blood she is held in high esteem enough to keep her safe."_

_**And now they are talking like I am not here**, Sarah thought annoyed. **But like Jareth said, I am of 'little noble blood'. Sometimes I wonder if I go invisible during meetings like this**, she thought in exasperation._

"_...now be cause of your foolhardiness I am obligated to call upon her family and tell them exactly what you two have done. Her parent's will be severely displeased and she will most likely be banned from being with you for at least a whole moon span." The Goblin King was now sitting upon his throne so Sarah deduced that while she had been simmering in thought she had missed parts of the conversation and missed Jareth's father walking up the stairs. _

"_But, tell them I ordered her to do it! Don't let her get in trouble! Tell them I made her do it by using the command of my status as prince, father!" Jareth begged. He didn't want Sarah getting in trouble because of him. Sarah was his best friend and really the only person outside of his family that treated him as more than just the heir to the Goblin Realm. He had known Sarah almost his entire life since she was a wee babe straight from her mother's loins. _

_Sarah snapped to attention when Jareth's word sank in. "Your Majesty, I refuse to let Jar-, I mean His Highness, take all the blame for our actions. It is as much my fault as his and I am prepared to take the responsibility of my actions. I was the one who came up with the plan to disturb the Dragon Lord and I take full responsibility of it entirely. His Highness was just a puppet to my thoughts."_

"_I was not, nor will I ever be, a puppet to you!" Jareth exclaimed forgetting his father and stood with his back rigid and his face scowling. "I came up with the idea of doing it!"_

"_You were just thinking out loud. And I was the one who came up with how to do it! It was all my ideas that you did so that makes it all my fault!"_

"_Does not!"_

"_Does to!"_

"_Does not!"_

"_Does to!"_

"_**SILENCE**!" the Goblin King roared shooting to his feet. He shook his head as he walked down the steps and put one hand on Jareth's shoulder and the other on Sarah's. "Jareth, you are my son and Sarah, I love you like a daughter, so I am telling this to you not as the King but as a father; you are both in trouble. Now get," he said his voice both holding amusement and love as he kicked at their butts to prod them out of the throne room._

"Urg," Sarah groaned as she slowly got to her feet steadying herself with one hand against the glass. The pain was getting worse and worse lately and sometimes she found that the pain became so bad she black out. She could also remember fuzzy and shadowy contours from the dreams and visions she had but never anything clear and the sound was garbled and increased or lessened in pitch. Moaning Sarah grabbed the keys and finished locking up before stumbling to the parking lot and getting in her truck. Shifting gears she pulled out of the lot and drove to her apartment pulling over very once in a while to massage her head.

Finally arriving home she dropped her keys in the little bowl on the little table by the front door and walked over to the chair by the couch and dropped into it so that one foot rested on an armrest as the leaned against the crook of the opposite armrest where it met the back and rubbed her temples. "I wish this pain would stop," she cried closing her eyes as tears started to fall and the eternal black of sleep brought by the pain encased her.

* * *

Sarah found herself in almost the same position she fell asleep in when her phone rang. Startling out of sleep it took her a moment to realize what was happening. Getting up he went over to the phone and picked it up. "He-hello?" she asked in a hoarse voice. Clearing her throat she asked again. "Hello?"

"Is Ms. Williams?" a voice crackled over the line.

"This is her." Sarah yawned rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"My name is Susan and I'm taking a survey fo-"

"Susan? Oh my god, I can't this. It's me, Sarah!"

"Um…who?"

"Come on, Sarah Williams? Man, it sure has been a long time. Remember George Hernandez's party five years ago? I didn't know you could move your hips that way!" Sarah laughed. "So how are Bob and the kids?"

"I'm afrai-"

"Sally called me yesterday and she and Mark got married! Seriously they went to Vegas and eloped! Her parent's were pissed, let me tell you that!"

"I don't-"

"So, do you still have my vibrating dildo you borrowed all those years ago? I could really use it because my other one broke and I haven't had a good masturbation in a_ long_ time. How has your masturbation gone?"

"I really don-"

"Remember that night when we made out when we got really drunk? You always were a good kisser."

"Thank yo-, wait…I don't know you!"

"Stop playing girl. Anyways, oh! Remember when we had that foursome with those Siamese Twins? That was fun. We should do it again som-"

_Click._

Sarah grinned as Susan hung up the phone on her side and did the same. She loved messing with telemarketers. Sighing she walked to the kitchen to make some coffee and on the way looked at the calendar. It was the last Friday before the vacation and she only had one class today in about two hours. So after flipping her coffee pot on she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Afterwards she brushed her teeth and hair and changed into some clothes before heading back and grabbing her coffee. Walking out the door she grabbed her keys and locked the door. Her head still throbbed with pain but it was just barely simmering after the night of no dreams. Only when the pain caused her to pass out did she have no dreams.

Getting in the car she rested her head on her arms as she crossed them over the steering wheel. "If there is anyone listening up there please help me get through this day," she whispered before grabbing her thermos and taking a sip. Starting up the truck and shifting into gear Sarah drove to school. She nodded to those who passed her by and greeted her as she walked to class after arriving on campus. Looking at her watch she saw she was going to be late. "That's not fair!" she complained. And as soon as she finished saying the words the pain doubled as flashes after flashes swamped her mind.

_**FLASH**_

"_It's not fair!" Sarah pouted as she stomped her foot. The little Goblin Prince before her just grinned and picked up the card he had won from Sarah. "You cheated!"_

"_Can you prove it?"_

_**FLASH**_

"_That's not fair! I wanted to wear that eye shadow!" Sarah crossed her arms and looked over at the prince who was having a golden eye shadow applied._

"_Yes, but I look better in it."_

_**FLASH**_

"_Oh, it's not fair! How come I have to wear this dress? I look horrible in yellow," a slightly older Sarah asked her mother._

"_Because Prince Jareth has asked you to wear it," her mother replied calmly as she did the few finishing touches to her daughter's makeup._

"_I'll kill him," Sarah spat._

_**FLASH**_

"_It's not fair, I tell you, that's not fair!" Sarah, looking even older, shouted and ran out of her parents small manor crying. She had to go find Jareth. She couldn't believe her parents!_

_**FLASH**_

"_Jareth, it's not fair!" Sarah cried into his coat. "I can't believe they are making me-_

_**FLASH**_

"…_not fair!"_

_**FLASH**_

"_That's not-"_

_**FLASH**_

"_ARG! It's not fair!"_

_**FLASH**_

"_Oh, it's not fair!" A different Sarah than the others was standing in front of a weird manor…no…a house. It was a regular house. It was Sarah Williams' house. And she was wearing a white dress in pouring rain staring up at a woman…at…Karen._

_**FLASH**_

"_It's not fair!" Sarah was wearing jeans and a shirt in a stone room…no…a stone maze…a labyrinth. She had just thrown her lipstick._

"_That's right. It's not fair," a voice said. Sarah turned around to see…_

_**FLASH**_

_Sarah was watching a clock's hands move forward taking away the time she had. "That's not fair!"_

"_You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is," a rich accented voice, that seemed familiar but…different…some how, said. The owner of it looked…_

_**FLASH**_

"_It's not fair!" This time a little man said it…a…dwarf._

"_No, it isn't. But that's the way it is," Sarah answered finally seeing the light of what so many people had told her._

_**FLASH**_

Yelling Sarah found herself crumpled on the floor. There were people surrounding her asking her questions but the only thing she could think about was the pain, the horrible, pain shooting through her mind and seeping into her very being causing chaos to every nerve and cell. She began thrashing on the ground holding her head tight between her hands screaming. She felt as if her head would explode and there would be nothing of her remaining. She withered in agony until the blissful quiet of pain induced sleep crept over her and she fainted.

* * *

Sarah awoke in a small cot. Her head was softly throbbing and it took her awhile for her to orient herself to her surrounding and the light. But she quickly realized she was lying in the nurse's office. She felt slightly drugged and her arm hurt so she figured she had been given a shot of some sort to help with the pain. Groaning she tried to sit up only to fall back down.

A petite woman came bustling in and put her hand over Sarah's forehead. "Well, you seem to be feeling a little better and your fever is reduced," she said softly as if to herself. "What happened?" she asked in a louder voice as she finally looked down into Sarah's eyes.

"Um, I don't know." Should she tell her about the dreams? She had told the school counselor and he had thought she was nuts or imagining it. So Sarah decided to tell a half truth. "I have been having these headaches for a while and I guess it just got too strong for me. I'm all right now, though. I…haven't been getting enough sleep lately. I should get to class now."

"Darling, the evening classes are being held now; it's Five 'o Clock," the nurse said softly.

"Oh, uh, I guess I'll just go home then."

"You have probably been under a lot of stress lately so you should use the vacation coming up to rest."

"Yeah, I'm going to go visit my dad and little brother."

"That's a wonderful idea! Make sure you get a lot of sleep and eat good, nutritional food."

"I will Miss Watson," Sarah groaned as she got slowly up. "Thank you for your help," she said softly as she walked out and waved to the nurse heading to her truck. _What happened?_ she asked herself. All she remembered were blurry flashes of images and garbled speech again but this time they kept moving and changing. _This migraine is going to kill me one of these days_, she thought annoyingly. Jumping into her truck she drove home and went immediately to the phone.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Karen, I need to speak to my father."

"He is…unavailable."

"Karen, please, it's serious now. As much as I love playing our little games I really need to speak to Robert. Please get him." Sarah knew her voice had desperation in it but she didn't care; maybe it might get Karen to actually get her father. The other line was silent for a moment until a soft sigh was heard and then a clinking sound as if the phone was set on the counter. Then a few moments later she heard a masculine voice.

"Sarah?"

"Hi, daddy," she said softly holding the phone in one hand and her head in the other.

"Sarah, dear, what's wrong?"

"Dad, can I come over and visit you and Toby for my couple weeks vacation? I think the change of scenery will do me good because I have been…under a lot of stress lately. I think being back home will be calming to my nerves and it will do me good."

"Of course you can honey, Toby has missed you a lot. Especially ever since Karen…" Robert trailed off.

Sarah gritted her teeth. "What about Karen?"

"Well, Karen has been acting funny with him…almost like she was resentful of him or something. Well, I have to go so when will you be coming over?"

"Um, sometime after twelve tomorrow. I'll see you then, ok dad?"

"Ok honey."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too sugar."

And then she hanged up. Sarah walked to her room and shut the door dismissing the bottle of pain reliever on her dresser. She had stopped taking medication for her pain she realized it didn't help much and lately what little it did helped wasn't enough. So dropping into bed she almost welcomed the dreams and pain she knew she would have in the morning.

* * *

Sorry taking so long on all my Fanfics; not been in writing mood and my thoughts have been off-the-wall lately. Also my comp is messing up again.

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, my comp was busted but now it is slowly but surely getting fixed so I am trying to update some stories.

Disclaimer: I no ownie.

_

* * *

Sarah was running. She was running down the halls of the castle. She was not alone. A fox type creature astride a large dog, a monster, and a dwarf were running with her. She was fifteen. She was almost out of time. She had to win._

"_This way," Sarah said. _

But, no, she couldn't have; Sarah was sleeping. Sarah was watching herself. Sarah finally saw clearly what plagued her for just a moment before she was suddenly thrown back into the dream and forgot.

"_I must face him alone," Sarah said. She knew that her friends could help her no more, that it was all up to her now. She couldn't allow them to come. She had to do it alone in body but never in spirit. In her heart her friends would be with her always. Her friends-_

Sarah shot up in bed grabbing the alarm clock that rung in her ear and threw it across the room. Strangely her head didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Groaning she pulled herself out of bed and headed to her bathroom. A quick shower might ease what pain was there. So turning on the water she slipped her clothes off and stepped in.

The warm water cascaded down her bare form and Sarah closed her eyes. She felt exhausted as if she had just run a mile. Images danced before her eyes and slowly became clearer. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, Sarah remembered what she had dreamt, or at least, pieces of it.

She had been running trying to race against the clock to…to…win back her brother? Yes, she had to save her brother from, from something. She had made strange friends along the way and now she had to face off against…against…Him. But who was 'Him'?

Shrugging off the familiarity that seemed to hang around her dream she washed and rinsed off stepping back out. Turning one faucet off, she turned the other one from the sink on wrapping a towel around her form and grabbing her tooth brush. She brushed her teeth and gargled mouthwash before walking back to her room and changing. Brushing her hair she threw it up in a loose bun and grabbed the suitcase she had packed a few days ago. She had already set everything in order for her trip before she had even called so all she had to do now was get in her car and drive.

Holding her hand over her grumbling stomach she figured she could pick something up on the way. So she grabbed her keys and locked the door. Since she already informed her Landlord she just slipped a note in his mailbox and left.

Sarah patted the hood of her truck and tossed her suitcase beside her as she got in. "Well, come on Barney," Sarah spoke softly before a spasm was sent through her brain.

"_Well, come on feet."_

Shaking it off without much thought Sarah started the engine to her old friend and drove off. She had named her truck Barney after her favorite owl; the barn owl. She didn't know why it was her favorite, it just was. She had always felt kind of drawn to that bird but one day, she believed she was 15 then, she just suddenly liked it even more. It was the day she decided to grow up she realized. She could almost barely remember a barn owl that liked to perch on the tree outside her window. It stayed for a week and then just left. She never saw it again.

Sarah had had someone paint a barn owl in flight on the hood of her car and one that seemed to be perching on the tailgate. The truck was a dusty blue color and the owls were white, save for the fawn colored ruffles on the feathers. The worked messed up a little bit though and on both of the owls one eye was a bit different, as if a different color but not. But Sarah just found the owls absolutely perfect and refused to let the man fix it.

So Sarah and Barney left her town and headed for her father's, grabbing a quick bite to eat of course.

Sarah's mind kept trying to drift off to her dream but she wouldn't allow it. She kept her mind carefully blank of any distractions should one of those headaches start up and she get into an accident. But her mind kept fighting back. So, frustrated, she decided to give her mind something else to think about and switched on her radio. She began to hum to a few songs but quickly tired and shut it right back off. But her humming never stopped. She continued to hum to a song she had never heard before.

Or had she…

"…_I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings..."_

Colors flashed before Sarah's eyes.

"…_As the pain sweeps through…"_

And the pain _did _sweep through; pain that hammered in Sarah's skull. Crying out she swerved off the road barely missing a Big Rig in doing so. Off on the side Sarah slammed on the brakes as the pain swept through her entire body as the melody played in her head. But she was unable to hear it over the pounding pain. Hot tears tracked down her cheeks through squinted eyes as Sarah tried to stop the pain by holing onto the side of her eyes. Gasping out the pain finally submitted as the last few words echoed in her head.

"_As the world falls down. Falling. Falling. Falling. Falling in love."_

Sarah opened her eyes and blinked away the tears. "What is happening to me?" she sobbed softly resting her head on her steering wheel. "This makes no sense." A soft twinge of pain and then nothing. Sarah waited a few moments to make sure the blinding pain was gone and moved back onto the road only a dull throbbing left in her mind.

It was close to Two o' Clock in the afternoon when Sarah pulled up in front of her old house. Toby was already running outside before she pulled up.

"Hey there Slugger," Sarah laughed as Toby jumped up and wrapped his arms around her neck as she fell to her knees. She squeezed him and then pried him off. "Hey buddy, what have you been up to lately?"

The little eight-year-old boy began prattling off on what he had been doing since last they talked.

"..andthenmomtoldmetogotomyroomandIdideventhoughIdidn'twanttobecauseIrememberyoutellingmetoberesponcibleformyactions." Toby finally stopped to get a gulp of air and grinned up at Sarah. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too kid!" Sarah grinned back scooping up her brother in one arm and grabbing her case in the other. She looked up for her father and stepmother but didn't see even a shadow of their presence. "Toby, where are father and Karen?"

"Mom went to a luncheon with a few friends and dad is in the kitchen. I was in my room but I felt you coming and raced down the stairs to see you pulling around the block," he exclaimed happily. "Oh, Sarah, can we play Labyrinth again?"

Sarah opened her mouth to respond but shut it again in confusion. _Labyrinth? Wait…wasn't that…_Sarah sat her brother down on his own feet and walked inside Toby following at her heels. "That's from that one playbook right? With the princess and…the Goblin King?"

Even before the words were out Sarah dropped her case and crumpled to her knees. The pain that had been just a dull throb was now doubled and left her gasping for breath as the next visions took hold of her mind…

"_Goblin King, Goblin King! Where ever you may be, come and take this child far away from me!" _

"_Gee, thanks a lot!" a sarcastic voice sighed. Sarah smirked at the little Goblin Prince moping on the step before her with his chin in his hands. "But your mind is getting mortal-ized if you think sending a Fae to his own father will help." _

_Sarah couldn't help but giggle as she leaned down and ruffled her friend's hair as he kissed his forehead. "Aw, it isn't so bad; at least you don't have to go to the Bog of Eternal Stench," she giggled. Her giggle turned into laughter at the look of the Goblin Prince's blanching face at the thought of such a horror._

Sarah started breathing evenly as the pain slowly resided for the moment back into the throb she always felt. She looked around and realized that her father and Toby had been calling her name and were kneeling beside her. "I, I'm fine," she croaked out trying to stand. With the support of her father she walked to the kitchen and sat in a chair. She smiled graciously as her father handed her some coffee.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Robert asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Yes. I've just been getting these headaches lately. Too much stress I guess." Shrugging Sarah took a gulp of coffee. Smiling down at her little brother she patted his head.

"Sarah…will we be able to play?" he asked anxiously. He pulled a little red book out of his pocket and set it on the table. Quirking an eyebrow Sarah set her mug down and picked it up. "Remember this? You would play it with me?"

Sarah leafed through some pages and stopped at the page where the bookmark was placed. She scanned a few sentences. "Oh," she said softly. "Um, sure Toby." The Goblin King. That was who she had tried to get to in her dream. Sighing in relief Sarah set the book down and took another sip of coffee. She had a dream about this old play she had Toby used to play together. She ignored the pain as it threatened to come back and sweep through her mind by thinking of Toby and her father. "When will Karen be back?"

"Oh, she should be back within the hour or so," Robert answered as he sat at the table with his own coffee handing Toby a mug of Hot Cocoa. "Do you want some medicine for the pain Sarah?"

"No, it doesn't really help anymore," she shrugged. Her father was at a loss for what was ailing his little girl and just peered at her over the rim of his mug as he took a sip of coffee.

"Sarah, when you feel better can we go play in the park?" Toby asked setting his mug down and licking at the chocolate mustache on his face.

"Sure Tobes, after we finish our drinks and I'm done unpacking I'll take you to the park and we can play Labyrinth." Sarah sighed. Every time she even thought the name of that play she felt a twinge of pain.

But true to her word Sarah finished her coffee and headed back to the foyer to grab her suitcase. She walked up to her old bedroom and stepped inside. Her bed was there but simple gray blanket and white sheets were all the covers she had and the room was mostly bare save for an oak dresser and a mirror. The walls were an off-white color and the closet had only five hangers inside. Putting her clothes away Sarah headed back downstairs.

"It's about time Sarah!" Toby sighed in exasperation from where he waited by the front door.

"Well I'm an old woman now! I haven't played since last time you made me!" she retorted playfully. "Now help an old lady to the park," she laughed.

And so they made their way down to the park. Toby held the book tight to his chest with one hand while the other held Sarah's. They greeted a few people on the way but Toby never let Sarah talk for too long as he continued to drag her away. Once they finally arrived Toby opened the book to where they last left off. He used to make her play Labyrinth with him every time she came over but he stopped after a while and Sarah had forgotten all about it.

"Okay, we are at the part where the Princess confronts the Goblin King! This is my favorite part! Come on Sarah, you used to know the lines by heart! You're the Princess and I'm the Goblin King!"

"But Toby, I haven't done this in ages and I forgot everything," Sarah sighed. "Let's backtrack a little bit and tell me what leads up to it."

Toby said a few lines before her part and then said the first sentence of her line. "'Give me the child'."

Sarah's eyes were glazed over and even as Toby said the first four lines Sarah was already speaking them. "'Give me the child. Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over--' URGH!" Sarah yelled falling to her knees hands clasped over hears in a futile attempt to stop the pounding in her ears. The pain was horrible and left Sarah's world spinning. Squeezing her eyes shut she cried out as the pain erupted in another burst. "Toby!" she managed although it too was cried out in more of a yell than a word.

Toby was already by her side and continued to call out her name. "Sarah! Sarah, I'm here! Sarah, please, please, I'm here!"

But Sarah never heard him. Before here eyes danced another Toby. This Toby was about a year old and dressed in an outfit that made him look like a candy cane. He was crawling around a room that knew not the meaning of 'up' or 'down' or any direction at all. Stairs branched off in every direction. She too was in before her own eyes but she was younger; she was fifteen. And lo and behold she saw Him, saw his ever-cold eyes boring into her very soul. Saw…darkness.

And Sarah fainted.

And Toby cried.

And an owl hooted. Hooted in morning knowing exactly what kind of pain this young, beautiful woman was going through. Although his pain was not as strong for he had not so much memories to sort through. Memories of loss, memories of love, memories of defeat. Such cruel memories bound to the very darkness that they now escaped. And the owl fled for the safety of his own kingdom.

* * *

Muahahahaha, I know it is short but I am tired and can think no more. I have added things I wasn't going to but decided "Aw, what the hell?" and did. I don't know when next I will be able to update but I will try. I will begin working on my other Fics as well. Fret not. Ja ne. 


	4. Chapter 4

Guess what…I might put Jareth in this chapter. (Liar; you ARE going to put Jareth in this chapter.) Shut up, they don't know that! (Well you shouldn't lie to people.) I didn't lie; I bent the truth. (Well…you're just jealous!) Of what? (That while we have been having this conversation everyone has found out Jareth is coming.) Damn you!

And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger…okay…no I'm not. But you have to forgive me because I'm bringing Jareth along. Doesn't that just tickle your pink? Okay, I'll get on with the story and I don't know how long this chapter will be but I'll try to make it a non-cliffhanger one…maybe.

Disclaimer: I am a poor white girl who lives in California…saying I don't own Labyrinth would be redundant.

* * *

"_Once upon a time there was a beautiful, young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help. 'Say your right words,' the goblins said. 'And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free.' But the girl knew that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever and turn it into a goblin. And so the girl suffered in silence, until one night, she was tired from a day of housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it…"_

* * *

"_I wish the goblins **would** come and take you away, right now."_

* * *

"_You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King."_

* * *

"_I've brought you a gift."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way, look into it. It will show you your dreams."_

* * *

"_Sarah. Don't defy me. You're no match for me Sarah."_

* * *

"_Is that the Castle beyond the Goblin City?"_

* * *

"_You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever. Such a pity."_

* * *

"_Well, come on, feet."_

* * *

Sarah awoke with her head pounding. The pain was far worse than what she usually felt when she awoke and her dreams were clearer. Standing up she realized that she was in her bed with a cold washcloth on her forehead. Setting the cloth aside she tried to steady herself but found that her room was spinning and she kept stumbling. Her dream was clearer than all the rest but it was still hazy but she remembered the echo of it. And, still in pain, she stumbled into Toby's room.

Toby's room was large and similar to his parents with a separate sitting room and a balcony. The large balcony doors let the rising sun in to rest on the vanity that Sarah had once owned. Her old books and toys were all around the room much like she used to have them but not so orderly. Sarah's eyes slanted as she saw the statue of the mythical king on Toby's dresser. Growling she stomped over and threw it on the floor. It broke in half. She then went around the room destroying books, toys, and games that her mind told her to. A wooden game of a marble maze. She threw it against the wall. A bookend of a dwarf. Smashed it. A few stuffed animals she tore the stuffing out and yelled flinging them around the room. She pulled down a poster by a guy named Escher and ripped it to shreds. She trashed the room. Finally her eyes landed on the vanity once more when it seemed to be the only thing left. She looked around for something to throw and saw something red sticking out of Toby's pillow. Grabbing it she realized it was the Labyrinth book Toby had earlier. "Nooo!" she screamed as the pain thrummed in her head and she chucked the book at the vanity mirror. She then pulled the vanity by the top and made it topple over. She didn't want to trash Toby's room but something told her to get rid of all this stuff. There was stuff she left untouched, one of it being Lancelot. She wanted to tear it to shreds but she also wanted to keep it safe. She would have probably torn it into pieces if the pain hadn't doubled.

During this entire escapade she started to remember bits and pieces and now she remembered completely her dream. She had wished Toby away. She remembered the entire beginning of her journey. But her memory went blank after she told her feet to "come on". But then the pain quickened, worsened, dropping her to her knees with a cry of pain as before her closed eyes (when did she close them? She couldn't remember) she saw and remembered her trip through the Labyrinth. As the more she remembered the harder the pain pounded and she could hear the thump it made as did her heart. She remembered Hoggle…and the fairy. She remembered the little worm. The four guards (What was their name? Ralph and Alph? Jim and Tim?). The cold Oubliette. The False Alarms. The Cleaners. The Wise Man and his hat. Ludo. Doorknockers. Fieries. Bog of Eternal Stench. Sir Didymus and Ambrosius. Peach. Ballroom. Junk Lady. Humongous. Goblins. Escher room. Goblin King Jareth. Owl.

Screaming in pain as she felt like her head was going to explode with the pain so harsh she never thought it was possible. She knew that if she didn't get help soon she _would_ die. And she knew only one person who could help her. So as the pain reached the maximum and it felt as if her head _were_ exploding she screamed that one name calling for help.

"JA**_REEEEEEEETH_**!"

* * *

Far away in another realm a Goblin King sat brooding on his throne rubbing at his temples as an elf was trying to talk since into him. It wasn't her fault he wasn't listening to her; his mind was somewhere else. His mind was on a mortal girl. But she wasn't a girl anymore and he knew it. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Yes, a beautiful young woman who had forgotten. He had sat on the tree outside her room for a week after the incident but she didn't remember him. And then today he saw her and she still didn't remember. But she was going through the same exact thing he was; migraines. Migraines caused by magic.

_She will be remembering shortly_, he thought with a smirk. _And if she doesn't…she will die._ The Goblin King's feelings clashed at that thought. Part of him wanted her to pay for what she had done as an insolent child, but another part of him wanted her to be safe and sound and never experience any kind of pain ever again. His other side quickly yelled at that side exclaiming that he had gone soft. The Goblin King then furrowed his brows when he realized that he was having a mental argument with himself. He then realized that the elf was calling his name.

"Jareth? Jareth, listen to me!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"What is it Gavrillian?" Jareth drawled lazily. He suddenly felt a surge of pain but damned if he would let her know it. His impassive face was suddenly leaning on the passive side when an even bigger surge swept through him. _Strange_, he thought.

"Jareth, Jareth, what's wrong?" the elf questioned as she took a step forward. But she was stilled when the Goblin King held a hand up for her to stop.

Groaning Jareth sat up straight, then realizing his mistake in the fact that he never sat up straight, slouched back down like he usually did to quench her suspicion anything was the matter.

"Jareth, is it the Headache again?" Gavrillian asked concerned. "Do you need me to make the potion tea again?" A pause. "And will you come or not?"

"Come to what?" Jareth growled rubbing his temples again. "And yes, make some of that damned potion."

"Haven't you been listening to a thing I have been saying?" the elf asked ready to begin rubbing her own temples, if not for the same reason. _She _didn't have to remember anything…except maybe where she placed the potion for the King's wife. But of course, that was different. Then again if she didn't find it the Queen was most likely to put her in a different kind of pain. "Your presence is wanted, Jareth! The King and Queen will skin me alive if I return without you! In three days the expect you to be there!"

"Then I suggest you don't return if you want to live," Jareth replied airily with a wave of his hand. "Now leave me."

Gavrillian stomped her foot. "Jareth, you may be the high and mighty King of the Goblins but you will always be that little mischievous prince who almost caused more than one great war," she scolded. "Jareth," she sighed slouching. "You _have_ to come. Please at least think about it."

"I have thought about Gavril. And my answer is still NO! They can send the army out to me but the answer will still be the same." Jareth sighed. His headache was even worse and soon the pain was able to be seen by the healer before him.

"Jareth, I was there when you were born. I helped you when you needed something. I was the one who took care of you as a youngling whenever you got into some kind of mischief with-" she cut herself off.

"Really Gavril? It seems as if I can't quite remember when I was a young boy. My years of childhood are blurry," he stated eyeing her carefully.

"Uh," she paused. "That tends to happen when you age?" She chuckled uneasily. "I myself cannot remember when I was not the healer of Their Majesties." The Goblin King smirked as if knowing something she didn't…or taunting her with something he knew he wasn't supposed to. But should she comment on it she might get in trouble with the Councils as well as the King and Queen. Not too mention Jareth. She glared at him.

"Gav, you can tell them to take their 'invitation' and shove it up their-"

"Jareth!"

"What?"

Gavrillian rolled her eyes. "Yes, mischievous indeed."

Jareth was about to comment back when he froze. His eyes slightly glazed over as he tensed. Someone called him. But not just anyone…_she _called him. Before Gavril could even think to question Jareth was out of his throne flying out the window in owl form. In a blink of an eye he was traveling through the different realms to the one of mortals. He was soaring through the air swerving every once in a while as pain laced through his body. He had a 'witty' remark for Sarah when he showed up but as he blasted through the balcony doors he saw Sarah's nearly unconscious on the floor and the thought flew straight out of his head. He rushed over to her, now in human form, and kneels beside her.

Sarah's eyelids fluttered open to see the face of the Goblin King. Sure, she should feel fearful and scared…but she didn't. She was strangely comforted by the sight of him in his dark tights/shirt/boots/gloves glory. But the main thing that was coursing through her mind at that moment was the immense pain. "Jareth," she croaked, "help me." And then her eyes fluttered shut once more and she passed out.

Jareth knew then what he had to do. She might have remembered her time in the Labyrinth seven years ago but there was still more she, and he, had to learn. They were somehow tied together by invisible bonds. Whether by Fate or Chance they were bound together and the only way to save Sarah's life right now was to take her back to where it all started. To the land of magic was her only sanctuary and if she didn't go now it would be too late. So scooping her up in his arms Jareth took one last looked at the devastation in the room, noticing how all of it somehow tied to the Labyrinth, before transporting them back to the Underground, back to the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

* * *

"A _mortal_?" Gavril scoffed. "You want me to help a mere _mortal_? They repopulate enough, why should we care about this one-" Gavril froze with a sharp intake of air upon seeing the face of the 'mere mortal' when Jareth set her upon a bed in a spare guest room. _I can't believe it!_ She exclaimed mentally. _It's…**her**!_

"Gavril," Jareth warned, "you will help her or else dear mother and father will have to find a new healer. Do I make myself clear?" Gavril nodded still staring in shock at the young woman before. "Sarah," she whispered in amazement.

"Does everyone know I was beaten by a mortal?" Jareth sighed in frustration.

"Beaten? Oh! Yes, uh, you were beaten by her," Gavril licked her lips nervously. Then a chuckle escaped her throat. "Again," she muttered.

"What was that?" he asked dangerously.

"Nothing," Gavril said innocently. "Do you want me to save her or not? Well then, get my bag!" After Jareth had left the room arguing that people don't order him, although he was doing as he was told, to get her bags Gavrillian sighed. "Faes," she muttered turning back to the figure on the bed. "Sarah, you came back," she breathed. "How? Why?" She ran her slender hand through her long pure white hair. "Sarah, you are truly full of miracles," she chuckled. "But now the miracle is to help you live." She smoothed Sarah's dark auburn hair as she chanted softly in elvish.

"Gavrillian, here is your bag," Jareth announced appearing suddenly.

"Damn Faes. Always appearing out of nowhere and giving us poor elves a startle," she muttered grabbing her bag and pulling something out. Jareth hissed stepping back. "Oh, what's the matter? It's only iron," Gavril taunted. Smirking at the death glare she was receiving she took the circular piece of iron and placed it upon Sarah's brow. Sarah's eyebrows furrowed and her face scrunched up for a moment until it settled and Sarah's face looked free of pain. "I will tend to her. Tomorrow she should be awake."

Jareth looked at Sarah glaring at the iron on her head with runes written on it. "I want to be informed the minute she awakes," he ordered.

"Of course Your Highness," Gavril said distracted. "Now leave us be."

"Why should I leave? This is my castle," he said in indignation.

"Alright, then you can help me take off her clothes."

"I'll be outside."

Gavril rolled her eyes as the Goblin King disappeared in a bout of glitter. Turning her attention back to Sarah she bit her lower lip. "Sorry Milady, but I need to," she said to the prone girl before her as she started to take off her shirt. Grabbing a bottle of what looked like blue paste out of her bag she said a quick prayer asking for favor in the eyes of whoever was listening.

* * *

Ack! Finally! I've have done this chapter so many times trying to make it at least good. It's still pretty crappy but be thankful you get something. Well, whatever. And Jareth is going to be a pretty O-K guy in this fic. Or at least he will be with Sarah. I have part of _Suicide_'s next chapter written but it's pretty short. But whatever. And I'll start to try and work on _Peachy Keen_ for ya. Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: …What? Now you have to rub it in my face that I don't own the Labyrinth? Gee, thanks. So considerate of you. (Rolls eyes and mutters to the ceiling)

* * *

"_Sarah, where are you?" a woman who looked to be in her late thirties called. She had dark raven hair that seemed to eat up the very light and eyes the color of the clear blue sky. "Darling, where have you got to?" She had long graceful strides but they were not as graceful as the Fae. The woman had lived among the Sidhe for close to two decades and thus took some of their traits with her. She was born a mortal from the Aboveworld though, but fell in-love with a lesser Fae and wed. He took her Underground and together they had a daughter. Her name was Sarah. And she loved the Labyrinth. "Oh dear, where have you got to?" Sighing the frustrated woman left to get reinforcements. _

_Sarah was but a child in both Mortal and Immortal standards at only fourteen years old. Her chestnut hair blew in the Labyrinthian wind as she sat on top of a small hill surrounded by flowers. She was wearing a simple cotton-like dress of a soft blue color and her shoes were cast off forgotten. She was sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed and her arms outstretched; her fingers twitched in the breeze. She was in a part of the Labyrinth that those who ran it hardly ever came across. It was the place she liked to think and be alone. There was only one other she didn't care if they were there. And that was a certain Goblin Prince…who at that very moment happened to be walking towards the hill which she was atop._

"_Sarah, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you liked the damn Labyrinth more than me," he mock pouted as he stood at the foot of the hill._

_Sarah opened her eyes and smiled down at him with her arms still outstretched. "Oh come now, you're my best friend," she reprimanded gently. "Labyrinth is just a good friend who talks to me."_

"_And I don't?"_

_Sarah clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth before standing up. "Labyrinth is a good friend who isn't a cocky twit of a prince," she said putting her hands on her hips._

"_I don't see why Labyrinth would talk to you; you have a funny name and you're such a brat." Jareth cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Why **does** Labyrinth talk to you? It's not like you are part of the Goblin Royalty. You don't have any of our blood in you. I swear, It talks to you more than It does to me."_

"_It's because Laby likes me better," Sarah said sticking out her tongue. Giggling she took off down the other side of the hill as Jareth started chasing her. They were near a small patch of woods and the young Jareth chased the young Sarah through the trees. Just as he was about to catch up with her though a root of a tree moved and tripped him making him fall flat on his face. Sarah turned around and laughed at him. "Ha, ha," she teased. Jareth lifted his head and spit out the leaves in his mouth staring at her. "See, the Labyrinth likes me more," she giggled. "Thanks Laby," she squealed before darting out of the trees and away from the laughing Prince as he tried to chase her again._

_They did this for a while before they both collapsed back on the hill breathless. Sarah turned to Jareth who was lying on his back watching the clouds move over the blue sky. "So why are you here Jareth?" she asked. _

"_Your mother was looking for you and she reasoned you went into the Labyrinth. She didn't want to get lost so she sent me after you," Jareth answered turning his head to look over at her. She turned to her side and propped her head on her hand. Jareth clasped his hands over his chest and stared back at the sky. He yawned. _

"_Well, we should be getting back then. Mother probably wants to scold me for when we locked up all the chickens and told the guards that someone had stolen them," she laughed._

"_No," Jareth said solemnly. "I took all the blame for that."_

"_What?" Sarah asked incredulous. "Why?"_

"_I didn't want you to get in trouble. You were already in enough trouble already from the lark incident. I didn't want you to get yelled at."_

_Sarah smiled. "See Jareth, that is why you are my best friend," she giggled before leaning over and kissing his cheek. Getting up she started back down the hill finding her forgotten shoes and putting them on. "Come on, we better get going." _

_Jareth placed a hand over his cheek in shock. Smiling he got up and followed after her hands behind his back. "Race ya to the castle," he smirked._

"_You're on!"_

_And they were off._

* * *

Sarah's brow furrowed before she opened her eyes. The first thing she realized was that the pain she expected to feel the moment she became conscious was not there. There was a dull thrum but it was not so much as painful as it was a reminder. This was the first time in ages she had not felt pain at some point during her day. The second thing she noticed was that something was weighting down her head. And the third thing she noticed was that she had no shirt on. Eyes widening she shot up in bed and grabbed the covers around her pulling them up to cover her. As she shot up the thing that had weighted her head down fell off and she saw that it was a circular object before it disappeared in a small flash of light. Looking down she saw that she still had her black bra and so that brought a small amount of comfort to her. She also saw that blue stuff was on her chest and stomach in geometrical shapes and runes.

"What happened?" she asked herself. The last thing she remembered was pain; lots of pain. And…HIM. Eyes lighting up she remembered remembering (…) and then calling upon the Goblin King. No…she called _Jareth_. She remembered looking into his beautiful mismatched eyes and instead of feeling fear she felt relief. She felt safe with him and trusted him with her life. Since she was alive she figured her trust had not been abused. Closing her eyes she covered her chest again with the covering and whispered the one name she swore she would never forget again. "Jareth."

Even as she finished saying it there in the shadows of the corner stood the Goblin King. He was wearing black tights, gloves, and boots with a white poets shirt opened halfway leaving his pendant to gleam in the firelight cast by the candles placed about the room and the fireplace near the bed.

Sarah's breath hitched in her throat at the sight of him. She had forgotten him seven years ago but she vowed she never would again. "He-hello Jar-, King Jareth."

The King smirked striding over to the foot of her bed. "No need for formalities, my dear Sarah," he purred. He noticed by her bare shoulders, save fore the black strap, that she was still shirtless. Quirking and eyebrow he grinned predatorily. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Upon facing the Goblin King once more in such a condition Sarah found herself with a very dry mouth. She had to swallow a few times before she could talk. "I feel painless," she sighed with pleasure. "For the first time in years I feel no pain." She smiled up at him. She then noticed in the corner of her eye that her shirt was on the other side of the bed. Blushing she looked down. "Could, could you turn around please so that I could put on my shirt?"

Jareth grinned at her. "Oh, unfair," he smirked teasingly but he did as he was asked.

Reaching over Sarah dropped the blanket and was startled to find that the blue goop was no longer on her skin. Hurriedly she pulled her shirt over her head and smiled when she saw that Jareth had made no move to try to see. "Okay," she whispered setting her feet on the ground. Jareth turned around and watched her wobbling movements to steady herself. He was taken completely by surprised when she did her best curtsy in pants to him. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Whatever for?" he asked bemusedly.

"If you hadn't of come I would be dead now, I know it. You saved me when you didn't have to. And for that I am grateful."

"Sarah, you called, I answered. You were dying and if you had so would my hope."

"Hope?" she questioned in confusion.

"Sarah," he sighed bringing up his gloved hand to massage his temples as he closed his eyes. "You are suffering from magic and the only way to have a fighting chance to save you was to bring you to the world of magic. The headaches you had would have killed you had you stayed there a moment longer and those headaches are brought on by magic, and that magical Headache is trying to tell you something."

"How do you know this?" Sarah bristled. "How do you know all this about me? How do you know about my headaches?"

Jareth sighed again and opened his eyes slowly as his hands fell away to hang at his sides. "Because I feel them too." The Goblin King brought a midnight blue mug with steaming contents from where he had placed it with a flick of his wrists and handed it to Sarah. "Drink this. It has the ingredients, both magical and not, to help ease the pain. But I warn you, it becomes quite addictive and leaves you in a haze. It is complicated but the easiest, if not completely accurate, way to describe it is that it lets your conscious rest as your subconscious brings out what is hidden deep inside you."

Completely fuddled up Sarah reached out and grabbed the steaming mug in confusion. "So…it is like a drug, then? If I take too much I'll need it all the time?"

"You could put it that way, yes. You will need to take this for a while but we will not allow you to have too much. There is lesser tea that will not addict you but is of a lesser quality and will not work exactly like this one. But it will be sufficient. For now, though, drink this." Jareth watched as Sarah brought it warily to her nose to sniff it. She did and quirked a brow.

"It smells like nothing…and everything." She looked at the contents in the mug. A vile-looking whitish liquid steamed inside, with bits of pale steams and leaves floating inside. It indeed smelled like nothing…but had what Sarah could only define as an 'echoing smell' of spices, herbs, nature, crisp air, smoke, and things she couldn't put a name to. Sarah watched Jareth skeptically over the rim of the mug as she took a wary sip. As soon as the liquid touched her tongue she spewed it back out. "_Uch_!" she exclaimed with a distorted face of disgust. "It's awful!" She didn't know what it tasted like, she couldn't bring it to words, but she suspected that the Bog of Eternal Stench might have tasted better. "You expect me to _drink_ this?" she nearly yelled.

Jareth tried but failed to conceal his chuckle. He knew how awful it tasted because he himself had to take it as well. He smirked at her. "You must drink it, at least half of the contents."

"_Half_! I can't even imagine drinking half!" She glared at Jareth's firm look and knew she had no say in the matter. Grudgingly she brought the mug to her lips again and drained half of it tilting her head back so that the least amount would touch her tongue. Once she gulped down half she shoved the mug back to Jareth. Gulping the last bit in her mouth she glared at smirking Goblin King tears forming in her eyes from the taste. "I tell you now, if this was just a trick to make me drink that I swear on the grave of all that is holy you will pay with your life's blood…then I'll resurrect you so I can do it again…and again…and again. Do I make myself clear?" she rasped out.

"Crystal clear," he grinned his pointed Fae teeth gleaming in the firelight.

"You can be so damn annoying," she muttered. "Now, exactly what the _hell_ is wrong with me?"

Jareth's joking manner quickly calmed and he was somber once again as he twisted the mug out of existence. "As you undoubtedly found out when you remembered your little journey through my Labyrinth that the pain of the headaches is most unnatural and are brought about when you remember something." Jareth paused in which Sarah nodded still slightly confused. "Well, seeing as how I remembered it perfectly (all too perfectly)," he growled under his breath, "it is quite obvious that there is more that neither of us remembers. Although, when you remember and experience the pain I too feel it, though it is not so rough on me. But I feel pain so…well…painful, that I am quite sure that even my immortality will not keep me alive much longer if we do not get to the root of it."

Sarah was shocked. First off because he was admitting he was in pain, and second because he worded it like any eight year old would have. _Well, except Toby. _Yes, Toby was an exception…but one doesn't except another to walk away without being affected after spending thirteen hours with goblins and their King. But then Sarah was even more shocked when the last part settled into her brain. Jareth…_dying_? Licking her lips she stared into the Goblin King's eyes. "Ho-how do we get to the root of it?"

"By first trying to find out what the Headaches want us to remember," he answered as if it were fairly obvious. Motioning to a pair of chairs by the fireplace he led Sarah to sitting down. He followed suit lounging with a leg thrown over an armrest but yet still as regal as ever. Sarah was very jealous of that…only she didn't know why.

"But, then wouldn't we be remembering what it wanted?" she asked confused.

"My dear, please don't tell me that you're that ignorant?" he chuckled. Sarah fumed bright red but he waved it away with a hang. "It means that in order to remember we have to know what line we must travel. Say, in order to remember what passage in the Labyrinth you wish to use you have to remember where you are going."

Sarah, still slightly fuming, nodded her head. "I see. But what does all this have to do with me." _Could it be the weird dreams or visions I have? They are like…memories. But memories of what?_

"I honestly don't know, my dear girl. But I feel that you have been bound to this world and my Labyrinth because of your little jaunt seven years ago." _And because of these damn dreams and visions I have but can't remember! But they feel like memories…_

"Oh, is someone still a little sore about that?" she cooed. But then she scowled. "And Laby isn't yours. Labyrinth is its own" she replied nodding her head for emphasis. Wait…how did she know that?

Indeed, how _did_ she know that? And _Laby_? Jareth was utterly confused. But it seemed so right that she call It that. Even what she had said seemed to invoke something…

"_I can't wait to be King," Jareth said puffing out his chest as he stood before the throne in the massive Throne Room. He was right before the insignia on the floor. "Then the goblins will be mine to rule and I can get away with allsorts of mischief!" he stated excitedly turning his head to his best friend Sarah. She was shaking her head with a sigh. She was close to twelve years of age thus leaving Jareth to be about thirteen. "Then the Labyrinth will finally be mine!"_

"_Fool!" Sarah scoffed. "The Labyrinth is ruled by no one! The Labyrinth is its own as it always has been! You will only be able to manipulate its power but not take it as your own."_

_Jareth's puffed up chest deflated and he pouted at her. "Aw, why are you so cruel to me?"_

"_Because you are an annoying, cocky, foolish little twit who need to be taught a lesson. And the lesson is this; the Underground doesn't revolve around you!" At this Sarah stuck out her tongue. _

"_Hey! When I'm King you will not be allowed to treat me this way!" he exclaimed indignant. _

"_Who's gonna stop me? Your **wiiiiife**?" she teased. She stuck her tongue out one last time before running out of the throne room the little Goblin Prince hot on her tail._

Both Jareth and Sarah blinked as the visions swarmed before their eyes. Sarah expected pain to crash down on her but all she felt was the little fire spreading from her stomach throughout her body and to her mind that was caused by the drink she had consumed a little while ago. Things were indeed a bit hazy now that she took time to think about it.

"Erg, am I supposed to feel this way?" she groaned clutching her head. "I think I'll take the pain please."

Rolling his eyes Jareth massaged his own head a little bit of the pain seeping through as his own drink was wearing off. "We're going to have our hands full with you," he muttered.

"You keep saying 'we'. Who is 'we'?"

"The healer Their Majesties sent to send an 'invitation', as they like to call it, and myself of course. Speaking of which, we are going to Their Majesties' in two days."

"Their Majesties?" Sarah asked quirked a brow. "Who are they? Aren't you King?"

"Of the Goblin Realm, yes, but they are the High King and Queen of the Underground. They are very near to being the most powerful people in the Underground, save for the Councils."

"Councils?"

"Yes, Councils. Is there an echo in here? There is the Seelie Courts that are divided into two councils, the Lower Council and the High Council. The High Council is used only in most extreme cases and the Lower Council, or most often just called 'Council', is used for other matters. The High King and Queen are part of that council." Jareth paused to see if all this had come in clear for Sarah. For her part Sarah only looked confused as she sorted it all out. Then she flashed him a dazzling smile saying she understood.

"Gotcha!" she winked. Sarah didn't know why but whenever she was around Jareth she felt childish again. Instead of acting like the lawyer she had been studying to become she was acting like a teenaged girl again. Then again…it might have just been the tea. "Jareth…has anyone ever told you that your very beautiful?" Yup, she wasn't all there at the moment. "I mean, seriously, you could so become Miss America."

Jareth quirked his brow. _Miss America? _"Sarah, are you alright? You seem a bit…tipsy."

She blew a raspberry. "Poppycock, I'm fine. My eyesight is just blurry…and I keep seeing this little boy pass through my vision."

"What little boy?" Jareth asked hoping against hope that some of the mystery would be unraveled.

Sarah squinted at him. "Eh…uh…huh?" Shaking her head she smiled dumbly at him. "Why, it's you, silly!" she laughed.

* * *

Well, whatever. I borrowed a bit about the tea thing from The Cloudmages books. I'm gonna be using a few things from that book as a starting point for things. I've gone and confused myself. For those who haven't read the books…and I'm pretty sure most is not all of you haven't…it won't really matter because you will have no idea what I'm talking about! Isn't that great? (Bangs head on desk) Alright then. I'm gonna go bang my head against some walls and take some aspirin because my headache is acting up again… Hey, maybe I have to remember something too! Which won't be easy because I don't remember what I did yesterday… Okay, I'm gonna babbling now because most likely no one is still reading this. Heh heh. Buh-bye loves. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I won't say it. Nope. No way, no how. (Pause) Fine, I don't own Labyrinth…yet.

_

* * *

Sarah squinted at him. "Eh…uh…huh?" Shaking her head she smiled dumbly at him. "Why, it's you, silly!" she laughed._

* * *

Sarah's laughter stopped as her head slumped down as if she had fallen asleep. Then her head shot back up a moment later and her eyes held a confused look in them. Sarah's muddled mind was clearing up. "I feel as if someone just gave me a Roofie or something," she moaned holding her head in her hands. She looked up and saw an utterly confused Goblin King staring at her with a raised eyebrow. She then remembered the tea thing he had given her. "While it is completely possible I doubt they have those in the Underground," she mused to herself. She eyes Jareth critically before shaking her head and clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth several times. "And if there is I'm suing."

"I have no idea what this 'roofie', or 'suing' for this matter, is but that is entirely off the subject," Jareth announced. "What do you mean you see _me _as a little boy?" _And why do I see you as a little girl? _

After another moments pause Sarah shrugged leaning back. "That tea you gave me both cleared and distorted my thoughts and pieces of visions floated before my conscious and it was of you, except as a child. I was there too."

Jareth thought he knew what this meant but he didn't want to be wrong if he voiced it. So, instead, he called upon Gavrillian. After a few moments she walked through the doors meekly. "G-go-good morning Your Highness," she smiled nervously. She looked over at Sarah and swallowed.

Sarah on the other hand stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"_Ha-ha!" Sarah giggled as she ran through the corridors of the Castle. She had on a light violet dress that stopped at her ankles with bare feet and bare arms. Her dark hair, hair she inherited from her mortal mother, was tied back with a matching violet ribbon. Her flashing green eyes sparkled with amusement. She was being chased by Jareth again and at the moment she had lost him. She grinned as she turned the corner but ran straight into something, which was really some**one**. "Oof!" Sarah breathed nearly falling back but steadying herself just in time. She looked up at whop she had run into and smiled. "Good morning Gavy," she smiled innocently._

"_Don't 'Gavy' me little lady," the healer shook her head. "Are you and the little Prince at it again? Be careful my little Sarah; the King is marching about inspecting everything before the ball."_

"_You know me Gavrillian," Sarah said smiling._

"_That's exactly what I'm worried about."_

_Sarah pouted. "Gee, thanks a lot!" But a smile grew on her face. "Mam and Da want to know if that ointment is ready yet, by the way."_

"_You can tell them it is. I'll bring it by later before you leave for the party," the elf told her looking through her notes she was carrying. "Now go scamper off. I think I hear Jareth coming," she smiled._

_Sarah grinned and took off running again._

Sarah's face looked very similar to those goldfish you see in pet shops with their mouth opening and closing...opening and closing…opening and closing...and so on. The elf stood staring at her knowing that a memory of her was being displayed. Sarah was about to say something when the rest of the memory played out.

_Sarah was running giggling as she did so and looked back every once in a while to make sure Jareth wasn't catching up. But as she was looking back one time he stepped out from around a bend and stood with his fists plated on his hips and his feet spaced out. "Hah!" he exclaimed triumphantly, that is, until Sarah ran into him unable to stop. They rolled around on the stone floor fighting for supremacy trying to get on top of the other. It was a game they did so often since they could remember and was a game they would continue to do even after they had grown older. But like it had always panned out, and always would pan out, Sarah won pinning Jareth down._

"_I win again Faery boy," she grinned. There was a clearing of a throat above them and Sarah saw the boots that were unmistakable. "I mean…cute, adorable little prince," she said again innocently with a wide smile on her face. She looked up to the towering Goblin King. "Good morning Your Majesty."_

_The King of the Goblins sighed shaking his head. "Again? Honestly son, when are you ever going to learn to stop picking fights with our Lady Sarah here?" He shook his head again. "Do me a favor and don't hurt him…too much. He does have to be intact for the ball. I do expect you two to be on your best behavior tonight. I would hate to send you to the Bog." Both Fae children blanched even though they knew he was joking. "Well, until then." And then Jareth's father left them with their victory/failure._

"_Faery boy," Sarah said again once the King was out of earshot._

Sarah giggled. "You're such a loser." She blinked her smile failing. "I mean…" She blinked again and looked to the elf. "Good morning…Gavrillian," she finished uneasily.

Jareth stood up looking from one woman to the other. "So it's true," he breathed. He saw glimpses of the memory dealing him and Sarah but it was still hazy; his own tea was wearing off.

When Gavrillian didn't say anything Sarah spoke up. "Gavy, speak now or I swear that on my father's grave no ounce of immortality will save you," she nearly growled.

"But, I thought your father was still alive," Jareth said in confusion.

"Oh, do shut up," Sarah rolled her eyes. "Damn technicalities."

* * *

'_Breathe in, breathe out,' _Sarah mentally said as her closed eyelids fluttered. She was on her balcony moving to Tai Chi to balance herself. So many strange things had happened and she was wondering if it were all a dream. Maybe she was still lying in bed waiting for headaches to assault her. Or maybe that had been a dream too and she was still fifteen and still hated her little brother. But she couldn't even think of hating him anymore. _'Oh Toby, are you okay?' _She wished she knew how Toby was. _'In, out. One two three four five six seven,' _she counted breathing in for seven seconds, holding the air in her lungs for seven seconds, and slowly letting it out for seven seconds. She and Jareth had talked to Gavrillian and it turned out that Sarah did indeed live over a thousand years ago in the Underground as a friend to Jareth. But that was all she would tell them; they had to find out the rest themselves. And if they didn't, they died. _'Breathe in, breathe out.' _What fun. So she had Jareth had sessions where they would try to remember more about their past and why they forgot. But in two days she would have to go to this dinner party at Jareth's parent's castle. Oh, the joy, _'In, out. I wonder how his parent's will react. Concentrate! Breathe in, out.' _

Sarah did her meditating for a few hours until it was around a few hours after lunchtime. When it was evening and the sun was lowering with its last rays gracing the horizon Sarah and Jareth would begin their first session. Sarah had no idea what was going to happen.

She had wandered around her room after she had ushered Jareth and Gavril out and found a closet/dressing room, a washroom, the balcony, and a little sitting room with a small garden and glass walls (more like a greenroom than a sitting room really). She had taken a bath and changed into comfortable clothes, which had been provided for her, and went to meditate. After settling down from her meditation she went to the greenroom and sat in a white wicker chair curled up in a ball looking out of one of the windows. She found that the sitting/greenroom was a joint one and was shared with other rooms. The only other person in one of the rooms was Gavrillian but at the moment Sarah was all by herself. Or at least, she _was_.

"Greetings Sarah," Gavrillian said as she walked in through her own door. She was still a bit timid not sure she was safe around this mortalized version of her little Sarah. She was amazed that she still had the same name but figured it was part of the magic that brought her back in the first place. She sat down in a chair opposite her.

"Gavril, was I happy here?"

Thrown off by this question it took a moment for Gavrillian to realize what was being asked and to answer back. "Who wouldn't be? It's wonderful down here. You can feel the very air pulsing with magic and everyday you see something new. Anything could happen down here."

Sarah nodded standing up. "But was _I _happy?"

"Why do you ask?"

Sarah was facing away from the healer staring out one of the windows. "Did I ever laugh for no reason at all? Did I play and roughhouse and make-believe like all children do? Did I have friends I told everything to and favorite places I showed no one else? Did I smile all the time?" Sarah turned around now to stare at her. "Was I happy?"

A small, soft smile graced the elf's lips as she stood up and glided over to the mortal that wasn't quite a mortal placing her hands on the side of her shoulders. "Oh, dear Sarah, you were the happiest little girl anyone ever saw." _Or at least you were until HE showed up._ "You laughed for no reason, which usually started up the goblins causing you to laugh even more. You played and roughhoused and made-believe all the time, mostly with young Jareth. You befriended everyone but your closest one was our Jareth, to whom you told everything." _Well, everything except one, small, little thing. _"And, like now, you loved the Labyrinth. You smiled all the time." _Until HIM. _"You were truly happy my little Fae." Gavril bent her head and kissed Sarah on top of hers. "Now, I believe Jareth is waiting for you my dear."

Sarah nodded a bit dumbfounded and walked numbly out leaving a wistfully smiling elf behind. A thought rang out in her head, not the playing with Jareth that she should have expected, but the thought of the Labyrinth. Oh, the Labyrinth! Now that Sarah had had time to think of it by herself she realized that she had deeply missed the Labyrinth. Not just for the story and adventure she had as a fifteen-year-old girl or the friends she made from it, but missed the Labyrinth itself. Not had she made friends _from _it, she felt as if she made a friend _in _it. She found comfort in thinking of the Labyrinth and couldn't wait 'til she could see it fully again. Maybe she might come across her old friends as well! Oh, right now she didn't care if it were the Bog of Eternal Stench; she just wanted to see the Labyrinth again!

"Sarah," Jareth smiled.

Sarah snapped back to the present realizing that she was in a type of study place. She looked around before resting her eyes on Jareth. "Good Evening Your Majesty."

His eyebrow quirked. "Come now, why so formal? Apparently we have been life-long friends," he smirked.

"Oh, joy," the brunette replied sarcastically rolling her eyes. She didn't know why but every minute she was down here she started acting more and more childish. _'Must be the magic and, well, I guess I'm remembering my childhood. It's not very often someone finds a way into another world.' _

"I hope you are not too disappointed in your room. I know it is small but on such short notice it was all I could come up with. You must understand that I am getting a much larger room made out for you, my dear." Jareth walked over to Sarah and motioned out the door. "Shall we?"

"Small? That room is almost as large as my house!" Sarah replied in awestruck.

"Yes, you _did _grow up in a rather small house didn't you?" His clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "No matter. Come; let's go to a light dinner before our…meeting with memories."

Sarah was still a little struck to reply so simply allowed the King to take her hand and lead her to the dining hall. When they arrived Sarah felt utterly underdressed. The room was vast and a table that seemed to fit a hundred people, if not more, stood in the circular room. The floor was made of white marble with shots of black and the table and chairs looked like they were made from Redwoods. There was a long crimson red carpet that ran the whole length of the table with matching tapestries embroidered with simmering jewels and with Celtic-looking designs done in black velvet. She then noticed that Jareth was wearing black pants (tight as always she noted) with a crimson red waistcoat (that was tight as well!) that seemed to shimmer black in certain light and crushed velvet boots and matching gloves that looked the color of dried blood. His shirt was pure white which was ruffled down the chest (always with the ruffles!) and wrists. She suddenly felt very self-conscious in her faded gray loose pants and shirt.

"I hope you're hungry," the Goblin King smiled leading her to a chair by the head of the long table. The head chair looked similar to a throne, which of course Jareth sat in after seating Sarah.

"Do you always dress to match your dining room?" Sarah asked looking from his clothing to the décor.

"Actually, it dresses to match me." Sarah looked at him before shrugging. "Whatever." She looked down at her clothing again and then to the crystal candlesticks and cups and plates and chandelier and pretty much everything else really. "If I had known that dinner would be this fancy I would have seen if there was anything else to wear in that room," she muttered under her breath.

"Would you like a change of clothes Sarah?" Jareth asked but before the poor girl could answer he was already clapping his hand calling upon a servant. Sarah thought it would be another elf like Gavril but it was just a goblin. Now that she thought about it Gavril, the King, and herself were the only non-goblins she had seen in the castle.

"King?" the goblin asked bowing deeply.

"Take Lady Sarah to the healer's room; there should be a dress there for her. And be quick about it."

The goblin nodded and nearly pulled Sarah out of her chair taking her back down the direction she had been only moments ago. "Well, if I had known I would be coming back to m room area I never would have left," she muttered. Before she knew it she was on the inside of a room similar to hers except it was done in indigo and violet. Gavril was standing at her vanity finishing applying the Underground version of make-up to her face. Her white hair was piled up with a few tendrils curving to her face and a silvery glitter make-up was applied to her eyes, cheeks, and lips, which glittered to other colors in different light. Her dress was a simple but elegant white one that seemed to be based loosely on her healer robes.

"Sarah, you're dress is ready. Come on," the elf smiled.

And, again, before Sarah knew it she was walking back into the dining hall. She scowled as she looked down at her yellow dress that was similar to Gavrillian's if a bit more elaborated.

_Sarah scowled down at her dress as she walked into the waiting room. Oh, how she would get that little prince back! Yellow! He did it just to spite her! She had every intention of strangling that twit as soon as she saw him. The dress was poofy and looked like it was plastic stopping at her ankles where her similar slippers could be seen. Her make-up was done to go along with the dress and her hair looked like it was matted with ivy and spider webs growing in it. Yes, Sarah would indeed kill Jareth. _(Referral to Ch. 2)

Sarah winced as the pain of the memory flashed by. Her tea, which she swore had some kind of Date-Rape in it, had already worn off and her head was swimming. Sarah sat down at her seat again and rubbed her temples careful not to mess up her hair or make-up.

"Are you alright dear?" Gavril asked sitting across from her. Jareth watched with apprehensive eyes.

"Yeah," she groaned. "But my head is killing me. Jareth, do you have any more of that Roofie Tea you gave me?"

Jareth and Gavril exchanged looks. "I don't know Sarah. Maybe you should try the other tea," Gavril said.

"But my head hurts really bad. Please, I don't think the other tea will work good enough. These dang-blasted memories of your childhood (and my past life?) are driving me insane."

"If your head is hurting as bad as you say it is then we do not want you to suffer. We will get you some tea." Jareth said. "And it isn't called 'Roofie Tea'; it is called 'Anduilleaf'. We'll have some made. But not until our session. I'll have to drink some then too. We'll have the other made for now." And so he clapped his hands again and a few moments later another goblin came out with what looked like a Vikings mug with frothing tea. It bent low and handed the mug to its King who in turn handed it to Sarah.

"I thought the tea had to be made with magic?" she inquired confused.

"The Anduilleaf tea requires a special magic while this other just a pinch of magic dust is suffice. Drink up."

Sarah nodded and took a sip. It didn't taste like the Anduilleaf tea she had drunk before but tickled her nose. It also didn't leave a fire in the pit of her stomach. It was soothing but not as much as the other. But it would help her headache for now.

* * *

Well now, that was interesting. I wrote bits and chunks of this story at different times so it may not flow so smoothly at places but at least I updated! Now, be a dear and review please. (Smiles) I'll love you forever if you do. (Bats eyelashes) And, who could this guy be that Gavy kept talki-, er, thinking about? Oh, and I like pickles. 


	7. Chapter 7

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

I'm bored.

Disclaimer: Dude, I wish I owned Labyrinth. Goodness, I wish I owned not only the movie but the actual entity of the Labyrinth. I love you Laby!

* * *

"Okay, are we all settled in?" Gavrillian asked from her place by the doorway.

Sarah and Jareth were sitting in a dark room on the floor their legs crossed and knees touching. For the moment their hands rested on their mugs of Anduilleaf tea and their heads were facing the elf. They nodded mutely.

"Alright then, drink _all _of the tea and then I will tell you more." The elf sat on a stool by the doorway closing the door almost all the way. The stream of light that strewed through the crack of the door was the only light source and the only way out. There was nothing else in the room save for the three of them, the mugs, and the stool. "Are you sure you don't want cushions?"

Jareth nodded and began to drown his tea. Sarah, not to be outdone by a man who wore tights nodded in resolution before she too lifted her mug to her mouth. Once finished she groaned and set the mug aside. "If I once thought you were evil I now give that title to that damn tea," she moaned.

Before the Goblin King could retaliate though Gavril began her teaching. "Good, now place your hands in each other's palms. Make sure you both keep your hands palms up. No, no, not like that. Jareth put your right hand atop her left, and Sarah you do the same with your right. Backs straight. Look straight ahead and close your eyes. No peeking. Now Jareth, lend Sarah some of your magick so you can both can create a crystal together, that way I can see what you see. Pour into that crystal your thoughts and your memories; everything you have seen or thought you have seen. Clear your mind now. Let the magick take you. Deep even breaths. Rest…relax…respite." Her voice slowly began to disappear and sounded as if it were coming through fog. Everything else disappeared as the magick between the two strengthened and took them to their memories.

_Sarah sat before Jareth with a deck of card in their hands. On the decks were pictures of different Aboveground creatures. They were playing a battle game where the better creature won. The winner then kept all cards that were delt. It was one of their favorite games to play to not be too rambunctious. Each player was supposed to play with only thirteen cards every game choosing only five cards of his own and letting fate pick the rest of the eight cards. _

_It was down to sudden death and each player only had one card left. Sarah slapped down her card; a jackal. She smiled triumphantly. "Beat that."_

"_Okay," Jareth smirked before placing down the once-in-a-million card that beat all; the goat._

_Sarah shot up in indignation. "It's not fair!" Sarah pouted as she stomped her foot. The little Goblin Prince before her just grinned and picked up the card he had won from Sarah. "You cheated!"_

"_Can you prove it?"_

_Sarah growled and stormed off. "Snot faced brat!" she yelled back._

Gavrillian watched the larger crystal floating between Jareth's and Sarah's heads, the only other source of light now besides the door, trying in vain to hide her amusement. Oh, those two… She shifted slightly as the image clouded over and changed.

_The two children, who were between the ages of ten and eleven, walked through the junk yard. They passed by many of the 'Junk People', as they named them, and waved to a few of the ones they knew._

"_Jareth, do you see anything we can use?" the young Sarah asked as she rummaged around the junk piles. _

"_No. Wait! Yes, I found some scrap metal from old armor and stuff."_

"_Oh, goodie!" Sarah exclaimed and raced to the pile he was going through. "Look, we could use this rope! Oh, and wooden spokes from chairs! Now, if only we could find a large plank of wood…" she trailed off._

_Soon, after a few minutes of searching, they were able to build a respectable contraption to send something to fly up into the sky._

"_This is a great idea you had Sarah," Jareth praised clapping his hand on the girl's shoulder. "The Dragon Lord will never be expecting this." _

_Sarah blushed and smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you."_

With a quirked eyebrow Gavril watched the image change again.

_Jareth peered from behind a rock to his young friend a few yards away. Sarah was picking some wildflowers near her favorite hill and was crouched down balancing on the balls of her feet. She wore tan breeches that cut off at her calves and a matching tunic tied around her waist by a strip of leather. She was, of course, barefoot. She was humming softly to herself an old rhythm she and Jareth had made up together.( Sarah had been humming one day and Jareth came up humming along with her. Soon their hummings were identical and followed a certain pattern. They still had yet to make up words for it though.) Jareth thought long and hard concentrating on making a crystal. When it appeared he willed it to change to a snake. He then let the snake down and watched as it slithered towards Sarah's bare feet._

_Humming still Sarah plucked a flower out of the ground and added it to her bushel. Just then she felt something flick across her bare foot and jumping up she shrieked her flowers flying everywhere. Spinning around she saw the snake and screamed so load that birds that were roosting in a nearby tree took flight._

_The Goblin Prince came out laughing almost uncontrollably. "Oh Gods Sarah, you should have seen the look on your face!" Jareth leaned down and picked up the snake it turning into a scarf. He held it out to the brunette half-Sidh. "Cold?"_

_Sarah's lip quivered and her eyes got watery. "How could you?" she asked shocked. "You know I'm afraid of snakes. You know how much I hate them!" She didn't want to cry in front of him but right now she felt hurt. "How dare you! I hate you!" she cried before slapping the smirk off of the Prince's face. She then took off running into the woods._

With a shuddering breath Sarah opened her eyes. The crystal dimmed and soon Jareth opened his eyes as well. Sarah's bottom lip quivered. She stood up, followed by Jareth, and glared at him. "How could you?" she asked feeling as hurt as she did as a child. Without thinking she slapped Jareth, exactly as she had in the memory, and grabbed her dress running out of the room. Crying she ran down the different halls not knowing where she was going but only knowing that she felt a pull leading her somewhere. She ran straight out of the castle and down a pathway to huge double doors that opened as she approached. She continued to run and run as the pulling became more insistent as she tried to stop. She knew that it was important and so she continued. She ran and ran and ran until, slowly, the pull lessened and soon Sarah found herself in a glade before the Underground equivalent of a giant oak tree. "Uh…okay."

Almost instantly Sarah felt the urge to clime it. She shook her head trying to get that ridiculous thought out of her head. The last time she had climbed a tree had been when she was fifteen. Karen had yelled at her that day…

"_Sarah! Sarah, where are you?" the harsh voice called._

_The young brunette sat in the crotch of the tree outside her window holding her most beloved playbook; The Labyrinth. She looked down from her spot in the tree to the strawberry-blonde woman underneath her._

"_There you are young lady!" she quipped. "Your father and I have been looking all over for you! Get down from there right this instant."_

"_I'm fine here Karen!" she sighed rolling her eyes._

"_Don't you roll your eyes at me little lady! A tree is not a suitable place for a young girl. Get down here right this instant!" her stepmother shrieked._

"_Fine!" Sarah yelled and jumped down. She landed with almost perfect grace, to which her stepmother openly glared at. Whenever Sarah did something like this she got extremely pissed and would start muttering about something Sarah could never catch. Today was no exclusion. _

_Karen stormed into the house muttering about something, the only word Sarah could get out of it was the word 'fantasy'. Sarah assumed Karen was complaining about her make-believe world and imagination running away with her again. Sarah growled and stalked into her room to change into her homemade princess dress. As she was plodding up the stairs Karen appeared and said in a sugar sweet voice "Oh, and Sarah. You need to watch Toby tonight; your father and I are going out." And with that she disappeared again. Groaning Sarah went to her room and slammed her door shut. Stupid stepmothers. Stupid half-brother. Stupid father re-marring and having a child. Grr._

Sarah growled remembering that day. But then she also smiled because that was the day she grew up. But then she scowled because that was the day she grew up. But the smile prevailed because it was that day she learned to care for and love little Tobias.

Leaning over Sarah placed her hand on the bark and felt a warm thrum beating. Sarah gasped and pulled back looking up at the mammoth tree. She stripped out of her yellow dress and shoes and stood at the base with a ferial grin on her face wearing only the underdress that, for fear of being redundant, most girls wore under their dresses from earlier periods of time.

With a grunt she sized up the tree. It would take ten men touching fingertips to fingertips to surround the tree and was close to thirty feet high. Sarah then placed her hand back on the tree and began to look for some kind of knoll or leverage. Upon finding one Sarah pulled herself up and began to scamper up the tree trunk. When she came close to the first branch Sarah stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and lunged. Sarah pushed herself off the tree and jumped for the branch grabbing hold of it easily. She laughed as she swung her self back and forth on it before hauling herself up. Straddling the branch she looked around.

"This is nice, but not high enough," she murmured. She felt a different type of pull this time; instead of the pull she was sure was Laby she felt a pull she realized was her own spirit. She _wanted_ to continue. And so she did. She got to her feet and balanced on the branch holding the branch above her with both arms. She saw a branch a little higher and to the side but Sarah knew how to deal with that. She moved closer to the trunk and then pulled her arms up her feet on the trunk and running towards the desired branch. She let go of the previous branch and grabbed a hold of the new one with her legs. Panting she let herself hang upside down for a while before she lifted herself up. Sarah, quick as light, then jumped up and climbed to the next branch. Up and up she went never stopping, no not yet. Not there yet. Keep going.

After an estimated time of five minutes Sarah finally stopped…and stayed. She was straddling a branch and looking out through a gap of the treetops at the setting sun. And Sarah knew this was the special spot she had needed to go to. She wished Jareth was here to share it with her.

_Wait! Where the hell did that thought come from! Traitor mind! _Sarah mentally growled at herself and glared at the sun. Sarah sighed knowing that she did wish someone was here with her but she wasn't about to admit to saying his name, even in her own mind._ God damn it, I'm going crazy! I hear voices laughing at me! _Sarah mentally, why constantly mentally she didn't know, shrieked. She looked frantically around but saw no one. _Last time I drink that damned Roofie Tea._

Sarah shook herself away from those thoughts and turned her attention back to that of the sunset. Sighing she felt content, if a bit lonely. She knew Jareth would never find pleasure in a place like this. She didn't care what those supposed 'memories' said; Jareth was the Goblin King and not the little boy she had seen. He was cruel. Caught in her thoughts and her back turned to the trunk she didn't notice the carved words _JARETH _and _SARAH _with _BFF_ under them. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes humming a tune she couldn't seem to get out of her head.

_But I'll be there for you, As the world falls down._

Sarah's head snapped up and her eyes flew open as she heard the faint voice drifting on the winds. It wasn't Jareth's, that much she knew, but she could have sworn she had heard it somewhere before. But her musings were cut short.

"Sarah!" an angered Goblin King yelled. In his hand was her yellow dress.

She looked down at the King and smiled. "Why?"

"Sarah Williams, you will come down from that tree right this instant!" he growled.

Groaning in disgust and wrinkling her nose Sarah turned her head away. "You sound just like Karen!" Sighing she looked down. "Fine, I'll come down." Sarah jumped to the branch below her before lunging at one a few feet away a little lower than the one she was standing on. She swung back and forth before to gain leverage to swing to one a little farther away. She made slow progress down not wanting to miss the feel of the tree. Finally arriving at the first branch she had stood on at the beginning she smiled down at him. "I'm down."

"You will get down here now or I'll grab an ax and chop the damn tree down!"

"Fine!" Sarah sighed in exasperation. But then a smile lit up her face. "Then catch me!" And with that she dived down from the tree in an imitation swan dive. But as she got closer she changed her position in the air so that when Jareth caught her, which he did, it would be princess style (or bride style). She looked up at Jareth from her position in his arms with a smile on her face. But his face was cold.

"You will get dressed and join us at the castle after your little act of immaturity has been taken care of," he said dropping her. Sarah looked up at him startled and shocked. "Do not be late."

Sarah watched as he walked away with an open mouth. He dropped her! She rubbed her soar bottom but was relieved to see that it quickly went away. Getting up she picked up her dress and slipped it on. Grabbing her shoes she tried putting them on as she walked. She didn't get far when she cried out in pain and fell to the ground as another image flashed through her eyes.

_

* * *

Sarah, at an age close to thirteen, jumped through the halls trying to get her shoes on and walk at the same time. She was running late for practice with the Prince and his 'Royal Tutor' and if she was late one more time she wouldn't be able to learn anything for a whole moon span. She was altering from her feet to her hair, trying to tie it up with an indigo ribbon that matched her simple frock. That was why she didn't see the approaching advisor to the King and Queen of the Goblins. And that was why she bumped into him._

"_Watch where you're going!" he snapped._

"_So-sorry sir," she stammered. _

"_It's people like you who give the Sidhe a bad name. Mortals should never have been allowed in the Underground, especially not to breed with the Sidhe. It's blasphemous that the Courts would allow it. But what can you expect out of a **Low** Fae?" he sneered. "It's not like any respectable Fae women, or man for that matter, would go for your father. I don't know how you and the Prince got to be such good friends," Alunas admitted sourly._

"_It's because we both think a lot alike and we know what's wrong with the world," the Prince's voice came from behind him. _

_The advisor spun around his eyes wide. "Your Highness! I didn't see you there!"_

"_The **Lady **Sarah and I must go off to our archery and sword practices. We must not be late. Excuse us," Jareth said evenly in a voice his father would have proud of. It was cold and dangerous with a warning etched into every word. Say one thing amiss and your life will be forfeit. Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand tenderly in contrast to his stance and voice and lead her away towards the fields._

"_Thank you," Sarah smiled sweetly. "That was very kind of you to stick up for me Prince Jareth."_

"_No," Jareth said softly shaking his head. He turned to look at her everything about him seemed softer. "With you I am only Jareth." _

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes after waking from being unconscious. She sat up not caring about the pain that laced through her mind and smiled brightly. She was in her room under the covers with herbs burning nearby. Sarah pushed the covers away and ran out her door and down the hall. She didn't know why but she knew exactly where she was going. So flying up the stairs to the throne room her smile brightened not caring about the few goblins she had to jump over as she raced over the Goblin King and flung her arms around his neck in a hug before kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

Jareth, for his part, stood completely still not knowing what the bloody hell was happening. His face was full of shock and he could here Gavrillian laughing behind her hands next to her. Without seeing them he could feel the frozen stances of the goblins scattered around the room, luckily only a few last ones were there seeing on how it was late at night, and their shocked faces that matched his own. What…the…bloody…hell…

Sarah squeezed Jareth in a hug again before skipping back to her room to get a good night's sleep not even caring about the pain she knew she would experience later.

* * *

Hey, what do you know…I updated! Yay! Now tell me you love me and I'll work on more Fics. Actually…I have a few in my brain that I want to put down on paper but never able to. I'll try harder though. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the bloody movie!

* * *

"Stupid…pain…" Sarah groaned rolling off her bed and onto the floor. Now lying on her stomach she began to repeatedly hit her head on the hard wooden ground underneath her. "Stupid…idiotic…troublesome…memories…" she grunted between each bang. 

"Sarah, what are you doing in there?" Gavrillian's voice asked slightly muffled by the door separating them. Opening it up she stared blankly for a few moments at the brunette mortal girl before sighing, rolling her eyes, and closing the door turning back the way she came. "Jareth, she's at it again!" her muffled voice yelled slightly annoyed but mostly indifferent.

* * *

"_STUPID ARROW!" young lady Sarah yelled shaking her fist at the arrow lying horizontal on the ground ten feet away from her target. She knelt down and began to repeatedly hit her head upon the small stone wall, only measuring about two to three feet high, before them serving as a marking for their positions._

"_My dear, you have to visualize your goal," the archery teacher said for the tenth time that day. He sighed and picked the young girl up._

"_Yeah Sarah, like this," Jareth smirked his voice full of confidence. Sarah thought it sounded too cocky personally. The young prince pulled back his arm the long feathers of the arrow tickling his cheek and neck. Letting it go he smirked again as the arrow whistled through the air and a satisfying thud sounded as the arrow met its target._

"_Yes Highness, that was excellent! A good three inches in!" the instructor praised._

_Sarah growled, grabbed another arrow and aimed. Her eyes focused on the haystack twenty feet away and stared into the black point of the Bull's Eye. **Focus**, she told her self mentally, **just focus. **She imagined her target getting closer seeing with her mind's eye the black point growing in size. When it looked as if the target was right next to her and everything but her target seemed to disappear she let go. The string of the bow let out a **twang **as the arrow whipped through the air and a deafening crack sounded as Sarah's arrow sliced through Jareth's and out the other side. Flipping her hair around she turned her smile on the Goblin Prince. "Better luck next time babe," she smirked before walking off slinging her bow over her shoulder with a little kick to her step.

* * *

_

"Crazy girl," Jareth admonished softly stroking the brunette's hair as she lay in bed. He was sitting next to her on the edge of her mattress gently fondling her hair. Her face was scrunched up with pain and she whimpered slightly every so often and on her forehead was a nasty bump. "You must stop hitting your head against solid objects my dear," he whispered. Looking around the room to make sure no unwanted guests were watching Jareth scooted further down so that he was lying next to his favorite mortal with his arm still around her head. Staring at her face-to-face he wished more than anything to help her stop her pain. "You must remember, as do I," he sighed. He gently kissed her fevered forehead before closing his eyes falling into a pained sleep next to her.

* * *

"_Sarah, what do you think you're doing?"_

_A young Sarah, ranging around the age of a young mortal teenager, turned her innocence-filled eyes to her mother. A similar looking Jareth pouted next to her. "Why do you always think I'm up to something Mam?" she asked her own bottom lip jutting out slightly quivering faintly. _

"_Because you always are," a man said as he strode into the room. His hair was the color of the golden sun reflected on the sea with eyes a vibrant golden-brown. His face was lean and pale and he wore simple tan leggings with a white shirt. His boots were simple riding boots. "Kira my love, you look even more stunning than usual," he smiled wrapping his arms around Sarah's mother._

"_Eeww! Da! I told you not to get all mushy-gushy around us!" Sarah groaned._

"_I'm sorry, I can't help it; you're mother makes me this way," he chuckled. "Ah, young Prince Jareth," he smiled looking down at the young Goblin Prince. "I have just left your father's company at the stables and he sent me to Sarah to tell you that he wishes to speak with you."_

"_But why would my father send you to Sarah for me?" Jareth asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Because you are always with her my prince," Tiernan, Sarah's father, chuckled. "Now get," he admonished when Jareth didn't move. Jareth mumbled something but left leaving Sarah with her parents. "Now dearest Sarah, what was this about shooting your archery tutor in the bum?"_

Gavril watched the people in front of her a small smile on her face. She had to keep a chuckle down when she thought of Sarah reaction to finding Jareth a few inches away from her when she woke up a few hours ago. From being content, to shocked, to irritated, to being indifferent, to being content once more. She then closed her eyes and rested peacefully letting Jareth call the time to get up. Now, a few hours since then, they were having another session of remembering. She watched the hovering crystal with unmasked delight.

_The sun was setting as Sarah and Jareth sat in the large tree. Jareth had just finished carving their names and the letters 'BFF' on the trunk. They stared at it in satisfaction. "Are you sure that's how it is supposed to look?" Jareth asked scratching the back of his head._

"_That's what mammy said. She said that she had done this when she was little with her old best friend. 'BFF' stands for 'Best Friends Forever'. Mam was sad when her friend died." Sarah swung her legs back and forth on the branch looking out to the sunset. "We will be best friends forever, right?" she asked softly._

"_Of course we will!" Jareth said laughing off the question. He too feared the same thing. "I've been trying to shake you off for fifteen years but you still won't leave me alone!" he joked._

_Sarah turned back to him a scowl on her face. "Oh, you're such a git," she scoffed punching in the arm. "I don't see what your mother sees in you," she rolled her eyes. "But I guess it's just because you have a face only a mother could love," she admitted softly, joking of course._

"_Hey!"_

"_Well, it's true!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_Is no–" But the Goblin Prince never got to finish his statement because Sarah promptly pushed him off the tree._

Chocking back her laugh Gavrillian thought she remembered that day actually. That was the day they had gotten in trouble for convincing the goblins to go nude for a day. It was a day many wished they could forget. Gavril shook her head as the next memory came out.

"_You…two…" the Goblin King breathed out his nose his pale face growing red in complexion. The very air around him seemed to crackle with power. "I told you to behave," he ground out. "I told you to keep your antics to yourself." His glare moved between the young Goblin Prince and Lady Sarah, who were both covered in punch and smelled slightly of the Bog. "This ball…" Letting out a growl he scanned the room where they were standing. It was the ballroom where the party was but now several goblins hung from streamers and punch was thrown everywhere. The slight smell of the Bog drifted in the air. "Essence of the Bog of Eternal Stench?" he snarled. _

_Jareth and Sarah looked at their feet respectively. They winced with each yelled word and paled after each sentence. They thought their idea worked wonderfully but they did not want to be yelled at. They were sorry they did it…and got caught. Their plan was working wonderfully before Jareth's mother was going to drink the punch…_

_Jareth and Sarah had begun working on this scheme almost as soon as they heard that a ball was going to be held. They used magick to make the goblins appear as decorations and bottled the essence of the Bog to slip into the punch. Being simple essence the smell would only last for a few hours. The taste would be terrible though, and usually would end up with the drinker developing slimy green scales that itched horribly. And then the Queen went to get some…Jareth and Sarah blanched ever more. Then one of the goblins fell from the streamers and landed in the punch bowl after Sarah and Jareth herded the Queen away just in time. The goblins liked the way the punch splashed and so more jumped down and threw the punch and any other objects they could get their hands on at each other and the guests. Sarah and Jareth got thoroughly soaked in the process. Sarah was at least glad that her dress wasn't quite so yellow anymore._

"_I told you countless times to be on your best behavior, and this is what you do?" the King yelled. His white poet's shirt was now pink in color thanks to the punch. His face matched it. "This is it!" he roared. "Until further notice you two are not allowed to see or speak or in any way contact each other unless I give you permission! Is that clear?"_

_Jareth and Sarah nodded speaking in unison. "Yes, sir."_

"_Good. Now go take a bath and go to bed," he ordered. As the children were walking out he shouted after them. "Oh, and your extra lessons are canceled until further notice!" The children groaned._

The crystal dimmed and slowly disappeared. Gavrillian cleared her throat as Sarah and Jareth worked their way out of the trance. Sarah was the first to open her eyes followed closely by Jareth. Gavril opened up the door and helped the two stand up. They had been in trance longer this time and thus their legs were quite sore.

"Thank you Gavy," Sarah smiled. She looked over to Jareth. "We really were trouble-makers weren't we?" she laughed cautiously.

"Yes, it appears we were," he replied slowly.

"It's still so weird for me to stand here relieving memories of my past life…with the man I had thought was my enemy. But, 'best friends forever', huh?" she smiled. She knew what tree they had been sitting in and she wondered when the next time would be when they could go look at it again, hoping that they would find the carving. "And you…it's the same you there as it is you right now. It's just so weird," she shuddered feeling suddenly cold. "It's just so weird…"

"I've always known something was up because my childhood was practically missing from my memory. And then I saw you when you were younger and…" he paused for a second, "…and I felt connected to you in some way, but I didn't know how. I looked at you, and everything…everything seemed alright," Jareth spoke softly looking off into space. Apparently realizing what he had just said out loud he frowned at the two women. "I feel faint. Go have the cook send something to the study, and make sure it is there before I arrive or I will be severely disappointed," he ordered Gavrillian getting back into the Goblin King mask. He then promptly vanished.

Gavril rolled her eyes while Sarah laughed. "He's sure changed since we were little children together, hasn't he?"

The elf rolled her eyes. "He's always been stubborn, but now he's just an ass," she muttered before gliding out of the room to go talk to the goblin cook.

Sarah smiled softly looking around the dark room. This was the place that would unveil her past. In this room her pain seemed minuscule compared to the mammoth pain she was accustomed to. She knew that the magicks in this room and in the tea helped relieve her pain but as soon as she went to sleep the pain would pound once more. Sleep…Sarah was so tired after the session but there was something else she had to do. So hiking up her skirts she half-walked half-ran down the halls heading towards the castle gates.

Once out in the open air she ran through the Goblin City and out into the Labyrinth. She turned left upon arriving to the Junk Yard after leaving behind the gates and the courtyard where she had once fought Humongous and continued running until she ran through a brief screen of trees. She slowly started to slow down now only walking briskly. She continued walking not really realizing where she was going until about ten to twenty minutes later and she was standing before a small hill. Kicking off her shoes she smiled brightly seeming to light up the night. She had the faint impression that when she was young and it smiled if she was anywhere in the Labyrinth it brightened.

"Thanks for the dramatics Laby," she laughed climbing up the hill and sitting cross-legged with her arms outstretched in the air beside her. Her fingers twitched as she closed her eyes and lifted her head upwards a little. Clearing her mind she thought of only the Labyrinth. _My friend, I am back_, she thought. _I have returned to you. I open up my mind to you Labyrinth. Speak to me. Show yourself to me once more_, she finished her mental chanting. Her lips formed one word, Labyrinth, but no sound came out. Her mind blank and her breathing steady she reached out for the entity that was her dear friend.

Silence met her.

Sarah's mind began to cloud up; she began thinking that maybe the Labyrinth had left her. Maybe the Labyrinth didn't want to be her friend anymore. When all of a sudden Sarah felt warmth spread throughout her body. She knew instantly that her Laby was with her.

_Labyrinth_, she sighed blissfully.

She didn't know how long she had been out there or how long she had Laby had talked but she felt at utter peace. It had been too long a time since she had last spoken to her friend. The moment that the Labyrinth's mind, in a manner of speaking, touched hers she felt an empty space inside her fill up. She had always felt like she was missing something in her life and that, coupled with her mother's career of acting, was what led her to seek out fantasy. She felt her link to the Labyrinth strengthen and felt the empty space inside her fill. But she knew that unless she found out about her past she would always be hallow. The secret of her past life was linked to the Labyrinth, and to Jareth. Jareth…Sarah felt a pull to the Goblin King that she could only explain as familiarity. He was with her in her past life and he too needed to find his memories. Why they both couldn't remember was still a mystery. Why was Sarah reborn anyway? She was linked to Jareth's childhood, she knew, but after that he didn't seem to remember her until recently. That must mean–

With a gasp Sarah's eyes flew open and she felt the encouraging touch of the Labyrinth push her onward with her realization. Sarah was linked to Jareth's childhood by her past life but she wasn't in his life as he grew older. That meant…she died when they just children. Something must have happened and she died before her time, something involving powerful magick to wipe Jareth's memories away and to cause her to forget her existence as half-Fae. Sarah felt the air throbbing as the Labyrinth pushed her onward. Something important happened when they were children, that much she knew. And she died as the outcome. Magick took away her memory from Jareth, but apparently not from anyone else; Gavrillian still knew her.

The ideas and consequences of what had happened swarmed through Sarah's mind but she couldn't think clearly, not in her tired state. She saw flashes of visions but she couldn't make heads or tails from them. A face…a laugh…a sneer…

Sarah's mind felt like it was going to explode. But then the calming presence of the Labyrinth eased some of that pain and helped her drift off to sleep curled up in a little ball on the hill. It then called upon the Goblin King.

* * *

Jareth sat in one of his studies drinking a rich red wine in a crystal goblet. In front of him were a few piles of papers concerning the kingdom, but nothing too important. For the more important matters he usually took them to his private study where no one was allowed to enter. Granted, he didn't really feel like being interrupted by anyone but in this study he could still order around those pesky goblins. Swirling the last of his wine in the goblet he looked over the papers before bringing the crystal to his lips. Taking a sip he leaned back in his chair. 

It wasn't long before he felt the Labyrinth. He grunted in acknowledgement but then quickly shot up slamming his goblet on his desk when the Labyrinth informed him of Sarah. The goblet broke and shards of crystal flew everywhere and the last remaining sips of the wine splashed over his papers and his desk. But he didn't care. With a flash of glitter he vanished.

He appeared a few moments later to find Sarah sleeping on a familiar small hill her shoes discarded. He winced as a flash of memory skirted by but a smirk then adorned his face. "No more roots, huh Laby," he said softly using Sarah's childhood pet name for the entity. He then picked up Sarah and her shoes and disappeared with them only to reappear in Sarah's bedroom. He set Sarah down on her bed and dropped her shoes by the stand next to it. He then proceeded to cover her up. "Sarah, my dear, we really have to stop meeting this way," he whispered before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

* * *

Hey, I'm done with this chapter! Yay! Okay, yeah, I know it's crappy, whatever. At least she now realizes something is up…and who did that face/laugh/sneer belong to? Hmm, who knows? Oh wait…I do! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my friends! How beist thou? I beist sick…that new, and very contagious I might add, virus that is going around I seem to have aquired. I got it from my baby nephew, and most likely his mother. Tell me you are all worried about me and make me feel special so that I feel an incentive to continue my Fanfics. (Grins)

Oh, and to my faithful reviewers (Heehee, I have faithful reviewers) I will clear a few things up:

The roots comment: If you remember in a previous chapter (chapter five) Sarah remembers a time when she was on a hill and Jareth came up and they ran around and Laby trips Jareth with a root and so on and so forth.

Uh duh, of course she died: Well, Sarah and Jareth are more focused into their thoughts of "Oh shit I knew you as a child".

Migraines and doctors: Well, Sarah tried and they couldn't do anything and she didn't want to be thought crazy so she mostly kept them to herself. You know her, that damnable strong will and pride.

Reincarnation and shit: No, she died. Die bitch die! Er…I mean…Anyways…

Face/Laugh/Sneer: You'll find out who it belongs to…sooner or later.

Disclaimer: You're doing this now just to spite me aren't me? Hell no I don't own Labyrinth! If I did do you really think I would be doing FAN Fiction? I would be doing OWNER Fiction if I did. Hell, I'd be making a damn sequel!

* * *

Sarah awoke feeling the familiar tugging of the Labyrinth as it nudged her awake. "Alright, alright, I'm awake!" she groaned flopping over digging her head under her pillows. She since then took no notice of waking up in her bed seeing as how she kept on fainting.

"What are you talking about?" Jareth grumbled from his seat by the fireplace.

Sarah shot up. "Why do you always watch me sleep?" she muttered scowling at him. "Turning stalker on me? And even though it's none of your business, I was talking to Laby. So there," and then she stuck out her tongue.

"You can be so insufferable sometimes, you know this?" A pause. "Wait, you're talking to Laby, er, Labyrinth?"

"Of course," she answered.

Jareth didn't know exactly what question she was answering but he had a feeling she was answering both. "You missed breakfast and it's nearing lunch. You clothes are set out so wash, change, and make yourself presentable." He grimaced in fake horror and disgust. "We don't want you to frighten the goblins with your looks now do we?" And before Sarah could throw her pillow at him he disappeared.

Sarah smirked. "But what are we going to do about yours?" she asked softly an eyebrow quirked. "Poor goblins having to deal with your hideous face everyday," she murmured getting out of bed and heading to her washroom. When she was done she saw the dress Jareth had mentioned earlier she smiled softly. It was an old Victorian style in a green color meant to enhance her eyes. The bodice was flecked with gold as were the matching shoes. She quickly changed applying some makeup afterwards before exiting her room.

It suddenly hit her again.

"Shite, I died!"

Picking up her skirts she ran through the halls mentally yelling out to the Labyrinth to get Jareth. Pausing for breath at an intersection she came across a pair of doors she didn't recognize as some she had seen before. Cocking her head to one side she didn't hear Jareth run up to her, why he didn't just pop in even the authoress doesn't know. She jumped though when he asked what the bloody hell she wanted standing so close his chest almost touched her back.

"Ah! Don't do that!" she panted trying to calm her racing heart. It took a few moments to realize she really wasn't all that startled by his sudden appearance, for she in a way felt him draw nearer, but that her heart was racing for a different matter all together. Clearing her throat she moved a little farther away from the close Goblin King. "Jareth, what is behind those doors?"

Jareth studied the double doors, a sunburst pattern in the center of them with virtually no handles. The doors were made of thick dark wood with a glimmer of red. "It's nothing important, just a gallery of a sort. A place where I put my paintings."

"_Your_ paintings? As in the pictures you yourself painted?" Jareth nodded affirmative. "I have got to see this."

"It's nothing, they are all virtually the same, pictures of sunrises," he shrugged.

"How many pictures?"

"I don't know, I lost count at around three hundred." Again he shrugged.

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Three hundred pictures of a rising sun?" she asked in astonishment. "I have got to see this." And with that she walked towards the doors. She placed her hand on the seam of the doors where they met and in the center of the sun. She pushed gently and the doors swung slowly and silently open. The sight inside astounded her.

The room was a vast circle with many different pillars seemingly in no distinct pattern and hallways leading to other rooms. On the floor in the main chamber a large sunburst pattern was in the center mirroring perfectly the one straight above it on the domed ceiling. On the walls and pillars were hundreds of paintings, all different styles and sizes, all of the golden rising sun. On the east side of the room a large window took up most of the wall to let in the light of the morning when the sun rose.

Sarah stood breathless in the center of the sunburst on the floor gazing around with awed eyes. "Jareth, you painted all of these?" she asked slowly tearing her gaze from the paintings to stare at the Goblin King who was looking more and more bashful. Sarah thought the look made him look cuter than he usually was. That thought made her pause in shock…before shuddering in disgust. _Eeeww. _"Jareth, these are beautiful."

He shrugged. "As long as I can remember I have had this urge to paint the morning light. Actually," he tried to keep the blush creeping up his neck from showing, "it was reinforced when you traversed my, _the_," he corrected at the look she gave him, "Labyrinth. There is one…one I made with you…in it."

Eyes lighting up Sarah smiled. "Really? Can I see it?" Jareth seemed to consider for a second before nodding curtly. He motioned for her to follow him and led to a dark hallway branching to a different room. Sarah's eyes danced with an inner flame as she entered the room. The hallway was as dark as night and she had had to hold onto Jareth's arm the dark giving her slight creeps and memories of a dark oubliette.

The small room measured only about nine feet in diameter, give or take a few. Four brackets held four torches, one for each side of the circular room, that were the only light source. In the center of the room was one column made of the same beige-like tan colored marble the rest of the rooms were made of. The foundations were the same darker brown as the frame on the walls. On the column was a larger-than-life portrait of Sarah, ageless, wearing a dress similar to the one she wore in the park the day she wished young Tobias away with a similar hairstyle, only with golden flowers interwoven in her hair. She was dancing in the light of the morning the golden sun behind her casting rays of light on her dress lighting it, her face, and her hair on golden fire. Her face held a peaceful and joyful expression with her face uplifted and her eyes closed. Her arms were poised over her head as she stood on a green hill barefoot with one foot pointed and arched. It was a complete picture of bliss and beauty.

"Oh Jareth," Sarah breathed covering her mouth with her fingers. Tears entered her eyes the firelight reflecting off them as line passed through her head.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

"Jareth, it's beautiful." She turned towards him taking his hand in hers. "I've never seen a more beautiful painting," she smiled. Wrapping her arm around his, Sarah lead the way back to the main room, but not without casting one last glance at the lone portrait. As the exited the gallery and began walking down the hall arm-in-arm Sarah suddenly remembered why she had wanted to speak to Jareth. She stopped suddenly spinning around to face him dropping his arm. "Jareth, I'm dead!"

To say Jareth was confused was an understatement. "Sarah, unless I'm mistaken you are very much alive."

"No I died! Back then!"

"Well, that is to be expected if you are to have a 'past' life."

"Goddamn it Jareth! Think back! How far can you remember, or rather what don't you remember?" She was growing impatient now.

"We've been through this before Sarah, I don't remember my childhood."

"But you remember after your childhood?"

"Of course." Jareth was starting to get annoyed.

"Why don't you remember your childhood?" Sarah prodded.

"Because I can't remember when you were alive back then," he growled. He then froze as the meaning of his own words seeped in. "Dear heaves…" he whispered.

"I died as a child. And even for mortal standards that is not usual. Something happened, and I no longer existed among the living. Some powerful magick made us forget, and apparently, according to Gav's reaction to seeing me alive again, I wasn't supposed to be reborn. Something else brought me back."

"Well, people always said you were strong-willed," he joked even as a painful memory made him nearly cringe.

_For my will is as strong as yours…_

"Jareth, this is no time to joke around. No matter how strong-minded I was I had nowhere near the power to be reborn. I…I don't understand," she moaned. Her head was pounding and she felt her skin grow feverish. "Jareth, I think I need some Roofie Tea, my head hurts too much and the other kind won't do it."

Jareth eyed her cautiously as she held her head in her hand. "I don't know Sarah…"

"Please, just this once. I know it's supposed to be used just for Meditation, but it hurts real bad."

"Alright Sarah," Jareth said softly, "I'll get you a Roofie." Neither of them took time to make a joke of his statement.

Sarah sat in her greenhouse room still in a haze from the Anduilleaf Tea wondering idly if this was how the Hippies felt. She remembered being an intern to a case where a 'Hippie' was involved. She had been upset when the Hippie won and had muttered about how he was a grown man and needed to act like one and not go around acting childish. She now realized that he had been able to do what she had not, he was able to live, truly live and be himself. Suddenly she started singing.

"Ninety-nine mugs of Anduilleaf on the wall, ninety-nine mugs of Anduilleaf. Take one down splash it on the ground, ninety-eight mugs of Anduilleaf on the wall." This song continued until she hit seventy-two and couldn't remember what came after it, or rather before it. "Uh…forty-six mugs of Anduilleaf on the wall," she improvised counting all the way down to the last mug. "One last mug of Anduilleaf on the wall, one last mug of Anduilleaf. Take it down splash it on the ground. No more mugs of Anduilleaf on the wall. Good riddance!" she sang slumping down in her chair afterwards.

"Well, what a charming song," the ever-so pompous voice spoke.

Sarah turned around in her chair to look at Jareth. "Tomorrow we leave to see Their Majesties?"

"Yes, the High King and Queen of the Underground, and my parents," he sneered.

"Hey, at least your parents are still alive. My mother was mortal and so only lived to be a couple hundred years with Underground influence. My father probably died with grief."

"Probably?"

"I don't know what became of him," Sarah sighed sadly.

"Lord Tiernan? Sarah," Jareth laughed, "Tiernan is still alive."

"What!" Sarah shrieked shooting up from her chair eyes wide. "Da is still alive? My Da?"

"Yes, he is still in my parents' courts. He is Fae Sarah, the Sidhe are immortal silly girl, they don't die," he scolded.

"I did."

"Yes, but you're special," he said, "You're weird."

"Oh gee thanks a lot," Sarah huffed throwing a throw pillow at him. But she happy! Her father was alive! She was sad because she lost her mother, her Mam, but her dear sweet Da was still alive and kicking! Sarah, filled with joy, attacked Jareth…in a bear hug. "hoo-ray, hoo-ray!" she laughed spinning around in circles.

Jareth, meanwhile, was in no hurry to leave Sarah's close embrace.

* * *

I know it's short but I'm sick and going to bed. Ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 10

Ah, hello my loyal reviewers. I want greatly to finish _Second Time Around_ but inspiration is not with me. Pity, for only one last chapter to go. But, I was able to scrape something for this story together, so be grateful for that. It is short, and rushed, but it is better than nothing.

Disclaimer: Woe is me, for I own not.

* * *

Sarah sat in the large library staring down at the open book in her hands but not reading it. Her eyes were on the pages of the book but her mind was not reading it, she was currently elsewhere in thought thinking about how in a few short hours she would need to get ready for the ball at Jareth's parents' castle.

High King and Queen! Sarah couldn't believe. She vaguely remembered that the most powerful, well liked, and prominent rulers of other lands were chosen to become High King and Queen, never just a King or Queen by themselves, and that new ones were chosen about every century or so…unless of course someone died, then of course they had to do it sooner. She was glad that Jareth's parents were chosen, because she remembered how kind they were, when you didn't cause them to be otherwise that is. They were indeed quite powerful, and, although they dealt with the affairs of the mortals, they were well known and liked. It was because of her connections to them that…something.

Growling in frustration Sarah slammed the book closed.

"Trouble my pet?" a voice cooed startling Sarah.

"Jareth, you little pest," she groaned.

"What is wrong my dear? Books not up to code?" he taunted stepping out of the shadows and standing a few feet in front of Sarah as she stood up from her large chair.

"Well, while I am amazed that you actually have mortal books from the Aboveground here they are almost all ones I have read before. Even the Underground ones seem familiar, and I'm sure I've read this one about a dozen times," the young half-Fae growled tossing the book of Underground Lore and Fairy Tales on a table nearby.

"Yes, if I recall correctly you always were one with your head in the clouds. Apparently being part of a race of magickal beings wasn't enough of a fantasy for you," Jareth spoke mockingly. "But if it is books of interest you need…follow me to my own _private _library."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You have a private library? And you're just telling me now?" A few seconds of silence filled the air. "I thought we were friends!" she cried in mock horror.

"Well," Jareth began leading the way, "there are a few rooms that the last people to visit them, besides myself that is, were my father and mother…while they were reigning King and Queen of the Goblins. The three that are specifically off-limits are my study, my library, and my bedroom."

Sarah's steps faltered a little but she quickly caught up to the striding Goblin King. "If no one's allowed in your bedroom, how do you…you know?"

Jareth's movements stopped suddenly causing Sarah to walk right into his back. She let out an 'Oof!' bracing her hands against his back for support. Jareth turned around to stare at Sarah a look of bewilderment, shock, and amusement on his face. "We _are_ in a castle my dear. There are many rooms here besides my own…like yours for instance," he remarked a small smirk appearing on his face. He turned around promptly as a look of disgust appeared on Sarah's face as she thought about what that last statement could exactly mean. But as he did so, turning around that is, and started walking he spoke again. "Besides, I haven't needed to…_entertain _women for a long time."

Sarah quirked her brow before running to catch up wondering if maybe Jareth had…manly troubles. "Are you…"

Jareth turned around his face turning slightly red as he knew what her question would be. "Miss Sarah, I have no _problems_ concerning that matter, I simply have not felt the need of a woman's presence for some time. I am quite content to stay by myself."

"I've noticed," Sarah muttered glancing around as they began walking again. "I haven't seen hide nor hair of anyone besides me, Gavy, you, and the goblins. I remember the halls blooming with activity and the city outside being much more sophisticated. There were all kinds of people living there, my family included. Now there's no one…why?"

"Well, after my forgotten childhood I felt like everyone was hiding something…that everyone was a mockery of me. They did something…awful. So the moment I became King I, what is the word you mortals use, 'evicted' them? I expelled them from my Kingdom. I wouldn't have anything to do with those people. I loathed them. This ball is in fact the first one I've been to in over eight hundred years…give or take a couple hundred. I stopped going when I became King…when you weren't there," he added softly.

They walked in silence for a few moments with Sarah gently resting a hand on Jareth's forearm. Finally Sarah spoke again. "So…exactly how long as it been since you've…'entertained' a woman?" she smirked.

"Seven years," he answered before he could stop himself. He realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. He saw Sarah's calculating gaze in his peripheral vision and mentally cursed himself. He also saw Sarah's eye light up with realization after she had finish doing the math.

"Hey, that was the year I beat the Labyrinth!" she exclaimed. "Man, you need to get laid dude."

Jareth looked over at her quirking an eyebrow suggestively. "Know anyone who might be able to help?"

Sarah, without further ado, slugged him in the arm roughly.

"Ow! What was that for?" he groaned massaging his injured arm.

"You know bloody well what it was for Goblin King. You keep your mind out the gutters!" she warned waggling a finger in front of him while her other hand made a fist on her waist. "Speaking to your best friends like that! Disgraceful!" she muttered stalking off, but they both saw the smirk that graced her lips as she did so.

After a few more minutes, during which the two troublemakers started walking side-by-side again, Jareth and Sarah stopped in front of a dark wooden door with the insignia of the Goblin Royalty carved into the door. She took a deep breath. And Jareth opened the door.

The moment Sarah walked in she felt a strong presence of magick, and the Labyrinth. The room was spacious with ceilings higher than she thought possible with the walls lined with wooden bookshelves reaching towards the ceiling, to the heavens. Other bookshelves stood away from the walls a little bit creating their own little 'mini maze'. Sarah smirked as she realized that that was the Labyrinth's touch. She went over to the nearest bookshelf and read a title stamped in gold on a black leather bound book, larger than an encyclopedia.

"'The Complete Works of Sir Hafedd the Golden-hoofed'? This does not seem at all familiar," she mused pulling it from its place and flipping through the pages.

Jareth smirked. "That's because it hasn't been written yet."

"What?" Sarah asked slamming the cover closed and replacing it. "What do you mean 'it hasn't been written yet'? It's sitting right there!" she pointed to the accused book.

"My library is the only known library in existence whose contents are books which have not yet been written. When I first received the throne the library was much larger, but many books have been written since then and my collection is dwindling. Some of them have reappeared in the main library, but that is only because I thought it fit to have them bought and placed there. The responsibility of such a privilege is great, but I trust you. Feel free to enter whenever you wish. Also, if you need me and I am in my private study, it is the next door down the hall and to the left, feel free to enter and join me."

Sarah nodded face reflecting the shock she felt. Two out of three places no one was allowed to go…and she was permitted? An evil grin lit her face. "And what if I need you and you are still sleeping or something? How am I supposed to reach you if no one is allowed in your room?" she asked sweetly and innocently.

Jareth smirked back. "Well, you're not a 'no one' are you? You're always welcome in my room Sarah," he whispered his voice full of unspoken promise before he disappeared in a puff of glitter.

Sarah blushed looked down at her feet, slightly glaring as Jareth's laugh echoed throughout the room on his disappearance. "Spoiled brat," she mumbled trying to get the smile of her lips. Sighing contentedly she pulled a random book out and plopped down in a chair beginning to read. Only problem was…now she was distracted by Jareth's last words to her before he disappeared.

"No."

"Sarah," Jareth warned.

"No!"

"Sarah Williams, you will do as you are told, and that is an order!" an exasperated Goblin King bit out.

"You can't make me," Sarah replied crossing her arms, turning away, and sticking out her tongue.

"You will wear this dress!"

"I won't wear yellow!"

"You _will_!"

"No, I _won't_!"

"Sarah!"

"Jareth!"

Both growled.

"You will wear it, and that's that. I may be your best friend, although why I'm still trying to figure out, but I have always been your liege. Whether it has been as Prince or King I have been your ruler and as a Sidh under my rule I won't take no for an answer. Now put it on!" he ordered nearly roaring. He then quickly strode out of the room.

Growling Sarah tossed a brush at the closed door. "Unbearable ass," she muttered. She then grinned jumping on her bed and screaming into her pillow. Flipping over she stared up at her canopy. "God, what is wrong with me? Wait…don't answer that." Sighing she sat up crossing her legs and tapping her knee nervously on the bed as she bit her bottom lip a small smile on her face.

So many thoughts zoomed through her mind. Her father! She was going to go see her father! The ball! She was going to a ball, and soon the whole Underground (Okay, she reasoned, only those that knew her or of her before) would know she was back! Yellow! Urch, she had to wear yellow! AAARRRGGGHHH!

And that pretty much consisted of her thought pattern. She quickly showered, applied the Underground version of makeup (she never realized how much she missed that stuff), threw on her dress, and fixed her hair. Slipping on her shoes she stared at her reflection with horror and amazement. She looked almost exactly like she did when she and Jareth snuck in Essence of Bog into the punchbowl. She suddenly realized how right Jareth was in making her wear this (horrible) dress. She shivered at the thought that it looked almost identical to the dress she wear when hallucinating during her excursion through the Labyrinth, save the color change. Her hair was piled in the same nest as well and her make up matched her dress. She would definitely kill Jareth later tonight.

Finally ready she leaves her room to go to the waiting room she was designated to go to wait for the approaching Goblin King. She vaguely remembered (with a flash of pain) that this was where she met Jareth last time when they went to a ball wearing these clothes. The room, slightly octagonal in design, spanned about thirteen feet in diameter with different pictures on the wall varying from type and size. Most were scenery poses, though, and all of them moved as if alive. Sarah was glancing at a picture of the beginning of the Labyrinth when one of the multiple doors opened. And out stepped Jareth.

Jareth was wearing his 'wannabe peach ballroom outfit' as well; as Sarah had realized that his outfit seven years ago (and whose replica he was wearing) was based upon that one, much like hers as. Instead of blue, though, his color was yellow matching Sarah's. His shimmering waistcoat with tails was nearly the same shade as Sarah's dress with a darker color, almost mustard, shirt underneath which shimmered black in certain light. His cummerbund was entirely black, as were his pants (coughtightscough). His gloves and boots were slightly varied in color from his shirt. All in all…he looked like a giant bee. The coloring above his eyes and in his hair wasn't helping matters any either.

Sarah, besides from wanting to laugh, wanted to rush over and hug him when she remembered and realized that he made himself look just as, shall we say…yellow as her. So…she hugged him.

"Oh Jareth," she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you sure I can do this?" she moaned closing her eyes.

"You can face my, _the_ Labyrinth," he corrected himself, "an oubliette, the Cleaners, gibberish from that old coot of a man and that bird of a hat, the Bog of Eternal Stench, my goblin army, and myself (and remember this is all only in _this _lifetime my dear), but you can't stand up to a roomful of old beings of fantasy? Honestly Sarah, and you call yourself Fae."

"Don't forget, I'm also human. Even if I'm becoming Sidh once more, I'm still half human."

"Exactly. I thought humans could deal with this kind of pressure."

Sarah pulled away furrowing her brow. "How many humans have you known who could?"

"Uh, well, uh…you?" he offered weakly. Sarah let out a 'humph' before lying her head back down on the king's shoulder. Jareth discreetly breathed in her scent. "Come Milady, my parent's await. Gavrillian has already left to the party."

"Got any Essence of Bog?" Sarah quipped as they walked to the entrance of the castle.

"Drat, I knew I forgot something!" Sarah wasn't entirely sure if he was joking.

Waiting for them outside was a horseless and driverless carriage made of deep ebony wood. Chiseled on the wood was a design of a, or _the_, Labyrinth with goblins prancing around as well. A black wisp of vapor seemed to come from underneath the coach and twisted around the wheels giving it the appearance of floating. Or rather, Sarah thought, it was just an appearance. Jareth opened the carriage door for Sarah, who promptly got in twisting her hands in her lap. Jareth smirked as he closed the door behind it. Then the stagecoach lurched forward smoothly, if such a thing were possible. Before Sarah knew it the stage stopped and Jareth was opening the door.

"But, it feels like it's only been five minutes," she protested climbing out after him.

"Correction, it's been four minutes and fifty-three seconds. Now, come, let's go make our grand entrance." Sarah couldn't help but smirk right along with him.

* * *

Ooooh, cliffy. Please be merciful and leave my dejected form a kind review. 


	11. Chapter 11

Oooh...another chapter...(sparkly eyes)...

Disclaimer: (Growls at 'disclaimer') I _loathe_ you...

* * *

Sarah stood before the great double doors that led into the ballroom with apprehension clear on her face. Could she do this? Well, she reasoned, she was going to have to. So squaring her shoulders she nodded to Jareth who whispered their names to be yelled to the announcer…dude…thing…who's proper title the authoress has forgotten at the moment. Suddenly the doors were flung open and the crier (is that the name?) cried out their names.

"King Jareth of the Goblin Realms, and Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth!"

Sarah's eye widened at the title she was given, but quickly shrugged it off for more important matters. Apparently the crier (that's what he'll be called now) didn't realizing what he was crying until after he had cried it, for he nearly gagged after saying it and looking Sarah up and down as if disbelieving she was there…which he probably was. Also, there was sudden silence in the ballroom as everyone turned to stare speechless up at the couple on the large staircase. Sarah's grip on Jareth's arm tightened. She saw the small smile at the corner of his lips to tell her it was alright. To relax. To breathe.

And so they descended into the deafening quiet of the ballroom all the while staring straight ahead, until they reached the foot of the stairs where they then turned and walked towards the two monarchs on golden thrones. Sarah pulse quickened as the High King stared deep into her eyes. She shuddered as the High Queen did the same.

"Greetings Father, Mother," he said as he bowed, with Sarah curtsying along side him. "May I present Lady Sarah Williams, the sole victor of the Labyrinth?"

"Your Majesties," she murmured still curtsied.

"Rise, Lady Sarah," Jairo announced straighten in his throne.

Sarah did as she was told and as she did so caught Gavrillian in the corner of her eye. The elf was trying not to laugh. "My Liege, may I be as forward as to say…I am pleased to see you again."

A great murmur rose in the crowd as it was found, beyond any doubt, that Sarah knew just exactly who she was, if not completely why. The High King and Queen both had raised eyebrows reminding Sarah where Jareth got his. Jareth, meanwhile, was smirking and Sarah heard an audible titter in the crowd. Gavrillian was not holding herself together well at all. This made Sarah smile. Curtsying once more she stepped back, only to see a familiar face as she was looking back up. Eyes widened she forgot all preliminaries and decorum as her smile split into a wide grin.

"Da!" she exclaimed rushing over to the tall Fae and jumping into his arms capturing him in a fierce hug.

"My little Sarah!" Tiernan gasped his eyes moistening. Could it be? Could his little girl be back? Oh, my Sarah," he coddled closing his eyes as he rested his head against hers and stroked her hair.

"Da," Sarah smiled gently swinging in his arms. She didn't know how she could feel such love for a man she didn't know existed scarcely a few days ago. But she felt love for him like she loved her mortal father in the Aboveground. Eyes snapping open she pushed away a little to look her Fae father in the eyes. Yes, he was Sarah's father…and she was Sarah…but…

Tiernan nodded sadly knowing what she was thinking. He also knew that now was not the time to reminisce. Sarah, his dear little Sarah, was supposed to be dead…and yet here she was wearing a horribly yellow dress next to the bumblebee of a king Jareth. This was not good. How much did she know? How was she back? Why do pop-ups continue to infiltrate the authoress' computer? And what was with all these questions? There would be hell to pay.

"Lady Sarah, of the Labyrinth?" The High Queen placed her index finger to her bottom lip in a small smirk. "So this is the lone mortal who bested you Jareth?"

Jareth's smirk quickly shriveled and replaced itself with a frown. Sarah pulled away from her father and stepped back beside her best friend. "My Queen, do not blame Jar-, King Jareth for his failure of stopping a young mortal girl from running the Labyrinth and completing it within thirteen hours," she paused a smirk appearing on her face, "We all knew he could never win against me," she said dangerously.

If possible Jareth's frown grew as the crowd nodded in agreement chuckling at the poor king's expense. "Ah, Lady Sarah," Calillia smiled sweetly, "it is good to have you back. You and my son were, ah, the comic relief in more than one dreary occasion…although it was usually at another's expense," she added looking her in the eye sternly.

"My Queen, you're intellect matches your beauty," Sarah bowed.

"Don't try to butter me up, Sarah," the lady who had grown to love Sarah as a daughter spoke even as she played with her golden hair, her soft blue eyes dancing merrily.

Jairo frowned, although his cobalt blue eyes sparkled with forgotten mirth. Both he and his wife had forgotten how they used to feel when Sarah was around, and how she made her son feel. Neither missed the fleeting smile Jareth quickly suppressed whenever Sarah joked with his parents. It had been so long since they had seen him smile, a true smile that touched his eyes. They knew his anguish and why he hated the courts, even if he didn't know himself. They would have given anything to see their son smile and laugh instead of always sulking around his castle. They could still see the pain in Jareth's and Sarah's eyes, and it caused them to wonder how much they remembered. By the way the two young Fae were not yet screaming at them they figured it was not much. Thankfully. Perhaps…just perhaps, with Sarah here to wear down his edges, they might have their son back for a little while. Jareth and his father had been close when Jairo was still Goblin King, sure, they got into spats, but they _loved_ each other. But…with Sarah gone it crumbled apart. Jareth showed nothing towards his father except scorn and contempt. He knew something was wrong, even if he didn't know exactly what that 'something' was. Jareth, who once prided himself on looking like his father, now scowled whenever someone said they had a resemblance. Jairo's hair, once the near-platinum Jareth's was, was now turning silver due to age and stress. Of course, you try being centuries old and keep your natural hair coloring, Fae or not. Jairo scowled mentally at his (much younger) wife who had the same hair color she had when their marriage was first arranged. _Cheater_, he thought somberly.

"Your Majesties, I fear I've stolen all attention from your ball to myself. Forgive me," Sarah apologized, beginning to fidget under all the stares she was receiving.

Jareth, sensing he discomfort, came to her aide. "Yes, father, I have failed to see the punch bowl. I'm dreadfully parched," he added with an evil glint in his eyes. "Might you point out where you have it located?" he asked slipping his hand into his jacket pocket noticing his father's pointed glare. But his father got the message.

"Yes, I do believe we were beginning a dance when you two entered." Jairo clapped his hands twice, and music began. "And Jareth, keep away from the punch," he added threateningly thinking to a past experience when his son and his best friend were dressed similarly.

Jareth smirked seeing Sarah do it in his peripheral vision. He then turned to her bowing courteously. "May I interest you in a dance Fair Sarah?"

Sarah smothered a giggle as she curtsied. "My good sir, it would be an honor." Stepping into his arms Sarah very nearly gasped as his hold tightened protectively as he spun her into the dancers. Snapping her eyes shut she refused to think about how similar this felt to the time when she was just fifteen and had just taken a bite out of a peach…

Noticing his dance partner's distress he kissed the top of her head before murmuring, "You need not worry; your brother is safe in the Underground."

"I know," she replied, "I know. But, for a moment, I was fifteen again and you were not my friend," she whispered looking up into his eyes.

Grinning devilishly Jareth plunged her into a more crowded part of the dance floor causing more than one couple to glare at them. Would they never grow up, they would mumble. Sarah bit her lip to keep from smiling as they danced roguishly, feeling like a couple of kids of again. Suddenly Sarah's knees gave out as a memory of her dancing with Jareth flashed before he eyes. She was older than she usually was in her memories, and she was looking up at Jareth with wide eyes, similar to how she would when she would dance with him in another life. Grunting with the pain she righted herself as they continued to dance.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Jareth asked into her ear.

Sarah, for some strange reason unbeingknownst to her, felt a flutter in her stomach as his breath brushed past her ear. She nodded though as the pain subsided, for the most part. "Yeah. Yes, I'm fine," she muttered leaning her head on his shoulder for support. "Just this damned memories."

"Strange, I usually receive the memories when you do," he murmured thoughtfully staring off into space for a moment. "What was it about?"

Sarah felt her cheek grow warm. "Erm, no-nothing important," she stuttered pulling away and seemingly concentrating on dancing. After a second's pause, when she felt Jareth's lips part, she interjected interrupting him before he could speak. "If you say 'tra la la' you'll make me wonder if the reason you haven't entertained women if because you prefer the opposite sex."

Jareth scowled. "And _what_, pray tell, do you mean by that?" he asked in a near hiss.

"Puh-leaze! Glitter, tight pants, saying things like 'tra la la' and 'swell'? Who wouldn't think you were gay?" Before Jareth could comment though the song changed and Sarah felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she stared into eyes as black as night. She winced as pain laced through her mind but the memory left almost as soon as she came and she saw nothing but blurred images.

"Volke," Jareth hissed his arm still tightly wrapped around Sarah's waist.

"Ah, King Jareth, what a pleasant surprise. I did not expect to see you tonight," the young man smiled, which looked more like a sneer. His hair, the same darkness as his eyes, fell to the nape of his neck in slight curls surrounding a pale face, although it looked tan compared to paleness of the Fae. Sarah was quickly able to ascertain that this man was not of the Sidhe, his appearances looking more masculine than the tautness that Sarah was accustomed to. His sharp teeth, visible when he smirked, was also different that that of the Fae. Sarah involuntarily shivered when his cold eyes drifted to her face. "And I don't anyone expected to see Lady Sarah…conqueror of the Labyrinth." His night eyes slid back to Jareth's glaring form. "You should keep your Labyrinth under check if a mere mortal could best it."

This, of course, caused Sarah's unease to morph to anger. "Number one, 'Fonzy'," she growled, "The Labyrinth is its own entity that deserves more respect than some hillbilly like you shows it credit for. Number two," she continued as she felt Jareth tense in surprise behind her and the man before her tense in indignant shock, "I am not just some 'mere mortal' so watch your tongue or I'll have to watch it for you," she hissed threateningly. "And number three," she concluded with a sneer and a glance at the skylight above them, "it's a full moon out so shouldn't you be off trying to be intimidating?"

Jareth and Volke stared at her in amazement, one thinking along the lines of 'That's my girl!' and the other 'Why that little…!' Sarah, meanwhile, was standing with arms crossed glaring at the Lycan before her not caring that more than one pair of eyes was on the three of them. She turned to Jareth, silently asking to continue their dance momentarily 'forgetting' that Volke had come over to ask to cut in. Jareth smirked obliging.

After a few moments Sarah asked, "Who was he?"

Jareth huffed glaring at nothing. "That miserable piece of Lycan was Prince Volke of the Lycan Realms. He is heir to the throne but his father stubbornly won't die. For years it has seemed like the Banshee should be sweeping him off to Death, but Zihark doesn't seem to want to comply," he added with a wiry smirk. "This is something Volke is not to fond of. You must understand, Volke is nearly the same age I am…give or take a few hundred years. After seven hundred we don't keep the exact dates anymore."

This caused Sarah to pause almost making Jareth trip. When they began dancing again Sarah asked, "Exactly how long have I been gone?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the specific time, but it would be close to a century," replied Jareth thoughtfully. A roguish grin crossed his lips. "Actually, it has only been seven years."

Sarah scowled up at him. "I meant how long since I was 'Sarah'...er, this is getting confusing." Letting out a groan of frustration she rested her head against his shoulder again trying not to think of the Jareth smelled. "It seems every conversation I'm involved in lately is confusing. Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to the old Wise Man again! Man, is he old!" Sarah exclaimed smothering her giggles in Jareth's collarbone. Suddenly her giggles subsided and she lifted her head up to stare at Jareth with wide eyes. "'Sometimes the way forward is the way back'?"

Jareth looked at her like she was going crazy. "_What_ in the Underground are you talking about?"

"Jareth, don't you get it? The Wise Man told me 'sometimes the way forward is the way back' or some rubbish like that, or at least I thought it was rubbish when I was younger…but don't you see? He was right!" Jareth raised an eyebrow having navigated her off the dance floor and to a secluded corner where they could discuss this without having everyone staring at them. "To go forward I had to go back! This is back! I had to; or rather have to relive my past life in order to have a future! I had to come back to the Underground because this is where it all began! It took me seven years to get it, but I finally got it! My future _is_ in my past!"

"Sarah, you happen to have eaten a drugged peach on your way over here did you?"

"No, I--" Sarah stopped herself what Jareth said sinking in. She glared at him hitting him on the chest. "Oh, shut up! You know that ever sense your little 'distraction' I hold a firm distaste for peaches. I used to love them, I blame my past life, but thanks to you I have given them up," she replied coldly crossing her arms. "I can't even smell one without going crazy!"

"'_Going_'?" the Goblin King asked playfully. "My dear, I thought you already were?"

"I _have_ to be to be best friends with you!" she retorted. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to find my Da." And with that Sarah pushed past Jareth smirking as she scanned the crowds for her father. She needed to speak with him; she needed to know exactly what happened to her mother. Refusing to think about the last time she was at a ball and trying to find a certain Fae she maneuvered through the crowd until she saw the familiar face of her past father staring hard at her. Smiling she quickened towards him.

"Sarah," he breathed when she stopped a foot before him.

"Da," she replied almost soundlessly. Looking down for a moment she bit her lip before turning her moist eyes up to him once more. "I've missed you."

"I thought I had lost you forever. It is…strange to see you here once more. You look so much like your mother," Tiernan whispered.

"I look like both of them," she nodded sadly. "Except Linda has my eyes."

"I assume Linda is your mortal mother…of…this life?" Tiernan's voice sounded a bit edged.

"She may have given birth to this body, but looking back on it all I don't know how much of a mother she was. Mam…" Sarah paused clearing her throat, "Mam and I were so close. She…she never left me. She was there when I needed her…for the most part," Sarah added sounding just a little accusing. Tiernan winced. "I don't remember much Da, but I plan on remembering all. Then again, if I don't…this magick that caused all this," she said indicating her self in this life, "will kill me. And I choose life. I don't…I don't want to cause the pain from my death to my friends or family again. I have more, now. I have a little brother," Sarah laughed a little, although it was an empty sound. "Little Toby."

"This is the boy you…wished away?" When Sarah nodded sadly he ran his gloved hand over his face. "I can't believe _you _wished away a child."

"Yeah, well, I can't believe _you_…" again Sarah paused, then she just stopped stroking her chin in deep thought. Shrugging she smiled up at him. "Actually, there is nothing I don't believe," she replied her smile turning into a smirk. "Especially the way you raised hell whenever someone ridiculed mortals. Ah, a pissed of Fae is not something to be taken lightly."

"Neither is a pissed off half-Fae," her father returned the smirk. "Do you remember what you did to your archery instructor when he commented on how you couldn't be blamed for how poorly you did? What did he say again; 'it was bad blood'? Hmm, I still believe he has the scar," he chuckled.

Sarah's hand unconsciously went to her gluteus maximus. "You mean that old git is still alive?" She asked in disbelief. "Man, I forgot how old you people get. Crazy bastards."

"Sarah!" her father admonished. "Such language from a lady!"

"Da, have you forgotten the way Mam spoke whenever she got mad?"

Both paled considerably.

"Ai, that I do." Suddenly her father's face saddened.

"Da, what happened to Mam? I know she wasn't Fae, and so she couldn't live forever…but…" she trailed off waiting for her father to pick up the cue.

"Ah, well, I was able to extend her life far beyond that of mortals, but her own mortality mixed with the grief of loosing her only daughter seemed to put too much of a strain on her. She died at barely three hundred and forty-nine. A few months before she would reach the half-point of seven hundred," he sighed sadly.

"Father, how old was I when I died?"

Tiernan shook the question away with a sad look in his eyes. "There are questions I want to answer, but I cannot. You must find the answer to your past yourself; you and Jareth both."

Sarah thought he looked so dejected standing there with an uncharacteristic slouch to his posture. "Don't be afraid Da, I will find the truth," she said softly placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Tiernan looked up his face reminded Sarah of a lost, abused puppy. "I think that's what saddens me the most," he whispered barely audible over the din of the music.

Taken aback Sarah frowned. But she needed to push away from these sad topics. "Da, will you dance with me…like old times?"

The Fae's face twisted slightly. "I don't know if the huge clodhoppers you call feet will fit over my petite ones anymore," he said his face looking serious but the twinkle in his eyes belaying his joking manner.

"Just hope my 'clodhoppers' don't smash your 'petite' feet while we're dancing," she scowled although it was clearly evident a smile was twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"My Lady," Tiernan bowed extending a hand.

"My Lord," the brunette half-Fae responded stepping into his arms as the music swelled around them welcoming the stray child home.

* * *

Man, how many chapters is this ball going to take up? Hopefully only one more.

And there are supposed to be questions unanswered…but I suppose you will still ask anyways…so whatever.

Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease all.


	12. Chapter 12

I made a mistake; I said Sarah hadn't been around for over a century (while this true) it's closer to a thousand years…so, yeah…

This chapter goes out to Lady of the Labyrinth, who kindly took to my suggestions coughthreatscough to update a new chapter. I decided that I should as well, to make things a little more even. Although I've been waiting a longer time than she has… (Glares threateningly and brandish a grass skirt and coconut bra) I would just like to say, I hope I don't have to wait too long for the next one…(quirks brow very Jareth like)

Oh! And it's me birthday! (5/27)

Disclaimer: To own this (wonderful) movie I would have to get a sex change, change my name, and grow many years older…and die…

…Poor Jim…

* * *

Jareth watched with disdain clear on his face the proceedings of the ball glaring at anyone who came too close. This, coupled with the fact that he and Sarah were oblivious to whatever had happened, made most stay away….stay _far_ away…

But then, there would be a few who tried to talk to him. But, being the strong silent type Jareth barely uttered a word to these select few. Soon the number of people attempting to join him dwindled to even less. This was completely fine with Jareth, of course, and he continued to scowl as he leaned against the wall. There was really only one other person (not counting Sarah) that he would have taken pleasure in talking to, but she wasn't here. Or at least, that's what he thought…

"Well, someone looks anti-social," a voice spoke smoothly catching Jareth off guard.

Jerking up from his slouched position he stared slightly wide-eyed at the young woman before him. She had hair of a deep chestnut that seemed to glimmer red in certain light and eyes golden, except when she was severely pissed off…then they too flashed crimson that seemed black at times. When this happened…you were probably safer in the Aboveground being chased by insane mortals waving iron at you…you would also prefer this. The girl now had her extra long hair half piled atop her head and half trailing down her back. She wore a deep red, like dried blood, dress with no back and long sleeves that ended in points on the back of her hands. Her dress was elegant in its simplicity, and she wore no jewelry except a red stone that rested against her bosom supported by a fine gold chain. Also, she wore a simple tiara of gold to mark her place among the nobles and royalty. As Jareth's eyes landed on her they widened before a smirk played at his lips.

Sarah curtsied to her father as the last song ended signaling the end to one of their multiple dances. She smiled up at him as he led her off the floor. "Father, I believe you've gotten better."

"Well, I didn't have your enormous weight against my feet now, Sarah my dear," he smiled.

"Oh, Da!" she scolded. Smirking up at him she nodded as he told her he had to speak to others and left her to find her, I mean _the _Goblin King. Sarah quickly saw him…talking to another girl. She couldn't explain why, when she saw this, she felt something lurch in her stomach and her face grow hot. She almost felt…jealous.

_Oh, it's probably because he's my best friend and he's chatting with this girl…_smiling_! I wonder who she is. One of the women he used to take to bed? An old friend of the family? Wait, of course she isn't! If she was I would recognize her! She looks beautiful, and exotic, but not like the Fae. She doesn't look like a Lycan either. Or an elf for that matter, though her ears do have that point most, residents of the Underground have. But she doesn't look completely Undergroundian…what the heck do we call the people who live Underground? Anyways… Who is she? And why is she talking to my Jareth! Wait…_my _Jareth? Since when is he mine? And why do I keep asking myself questions when I could go find out!_

Making up her mind Sarah walked over to them a determined look on her face. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she was jealous of this beautiful woman that caused her best friend to laugh, if softly, and she wanted to know just who the hell she was. She saw Jareth spotting her and his smile lessened somewhat. She had half a mind to turn back around and forget she was walking to him, but he walked over to her grabbing her arm.

"Sarah, I'm glad your father finally let you return to my side. I want you to meet a…friend of mine."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Friend? I thought you had no friends," she replied shocked, and slightly hurt. _She _was his friend.

When they were back by the woman Jareth made the introductions. "Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth, I'd like to introduce to you to Queen Dracora of the Dragon Realms."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Sarah," the Queen smiled, although she glared slightly at Jareth. "I must confess, it is a wonderful treat to meet the girl who was the leader in tormenting my grandfather when he stayed at the Goblin Kingdom over a thousand years ago. It apparently took him ages to get all the sewage out of his scales," she smirked.

Brows furrowing in confusion Sarah had to think for a moment before she remembered the catapult she and Jareth had built to torture the Dragon Lord ages ago. This girl was his granddaughter! She widened her eyes before she chuckled uneasily. "Er…whatever Jareth said about me was untrue…"

Dracora laughed. "I'm sure. Some of the things I'm sure are, but I'm not quite so sure about others. Tell me, is it true you once won a bet ending with Jareth having to ask his father about sex?"

Sarah couldn't help it; a peal of laughter escaped her mouth as she remembered that. Covering her mouth with her hand she tried to keep the laughter down but only ended up snorting. "Oh, I had forgotten about that! Yes, I did that! Do you know how awkward it is for the Goblin King to tell his only son about sexual intercourse? King Jairo was so…sad! Man, it was great!" Sarah exclaimed wiping away a tear from her laughing. It also might have been from the pain that attacked her as she remembered a little bit more about her past. Who knows? Hell, I'm writer and I don't! Er…anyways…

Dracora chuckled liking this girl immediately. She had almost grinned like a buffoon when she smelt the jealousy radiate off her body. When she saw Jareth's face at their laughter she cleared her throat. "Lady Sarah, like I said before, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Sarah quickly sobered. "Wait a minute…you mean big giant dragon was your grandfather? Funny, you don't look like a dragon…"

"Er, it is a long story. Actually, as I'm sure your keen Fae eyes have already told you…I'm part Mortal."

Sarah's chin dropped. Well, that would explain the not looking entirely 'Undergroundian'. "Wait…how do a dragon and a mortal…you know?" she asked with a quirked brow.

Dracora rolled her eyes in a very mortal fashion. "The Great Dragons, not your average kind you see today mind you, could morph into a humanoid form, remember? You really did forget a lot, didn't you?"

Taking time for the pain as a memory flashed by she nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember the Dragon Lord walking around the castle, although he looked as if he wasn't used to it."

"Well, the Dragons could only morph into humanoids for a period of two hours, maybe three depending on how powerful the Dragon was. Regular dragons can't change into humanoid form, and are much smaller. Also slightly stupider, but don't tell them that! Unless you're the Queen…then you can pretty much tell them whatever you want. Anyways, I digress. The King of the Dragons could usually stay in humanoid form longer, but my father was one of the strongest Dragons ever born, and he had the ability to stay in Dragon form as long as he wanted. The only problem was, every time you morph it hurts, and the longer you go without morphing the more it hurts."

"Oh," Sarah said confused. "Does that mean you usually have a tail and scales?" she asked using the Queen's words.

"No, not really," Dracora laughed. "As I said before, I'm part mortal. My mother was a mortal queen from years ago, and since my father was in humanoid form I was born in a human body. I didn't really know I as part Dragon until I was about, I believe, fifteen. That was when my uncle, on my mother's side, tried to take over the crown killing my mother and using ancient magick to turn my father back into a Dragon and sealing him into a magick stone; the one I'm wearing around my neck now."

Sarah's eyes widened once more. Jareth looked bored. He already heard this story, well, actually he saw some of the story play out. But whatever. "This…I'm so confused!" Sarah cried.

"Okay," Dracora took a deep breath, "my father fell in love with a mortal queen one day as he was in humanoid form Aboveground, and decided to stay with her forsaking his birthright as Dragon Lord. Unlike your mother who came Under, mine couldn't leave her people (let's face it, mortals tend to need leadership more than others) so my father left here and went Above. A few years later they had me. A few years after that the Duke-Lord-Guy-Person (my uncle) went power crazy or something and killed my mother. He then used the ancient magick to turn my father back into Dragon form (he kind of lost the ability to change back himself because he stayed humanoid for so long) and seal him in this stone around my neck. An old nursemaid was able to help me escape, getting the stone from my uncle and returning it to me. Sadly she sacrificed her own life for my own. With me so far?"

"I…I think so."

"I, with aid from my father (you see, we could communicate somehow because the Dragons of Old were slightly telepathic and I was part Dragon, and his daughter), was able to travel to the Underground. But I'm ahead of myself; that took two years for me to do, all the while I was traveling like a fugitive from my uncle. During this time my father was trying to teach me to use the powers that lie dormant within me, but I was only able to transform partially into Dragon form only spouting wings from my back and my skin growing slightly scaly. My teeth grew a little as well, as did my claws. I regret to say I used this to steal occasionally when the need arose. But again, I digress. Well, with my wings I could only glide, they were far too small, and inexperienced, to fly. But the more I practiced the better I became. Soon, when I was around seventeen, I was able to summon enough power to travel Underground. Unfortunately that simple task took all of my power and I was barely conscious when I arrived. Having no strength left I morphed back to my mortal form, seeing as how it was my primal form."

"What happened then?" Sarah asked completely absorbed into the story. She always loved a fantasy, and just because fantasy was now her reality didn't take away the excitement.

"Well," Dracora took another deep breath, "I went to the place I knew best, a place my father used to tell me bedtime stories of. A place of magick so wild only a certain family of the Sidhe could control it; a place where dreams were made. The Labyrinth." Dracora watched Sarah as she inhaled sharply. She thought it was the fact that she appeared at the Labyrinth. She would soon find out she was mistaken, and she quirked an eyebrow at Jareth who ran his hand over his face knowing what was coming.

"_They can't control Laby!_" Sarah exclaimed indignant. "They wished they could, but no one can control Labyrinth. It is its own master and it only allows others to use it because they work together. Your father was greatly mistaken! They have as much control over it as Karen had it over me!" Sarah paused her tirade to mutter darkly about Karen. "Furthermore," Sarah continued, "Laby is smarter than these blonde Fae could ever expect! I'll show you control! Laby would be outraged to know people think it is nothing but an object used by the Sidhe! Why, Jareth doesn't even know half the secrets it holds! Control! Pfffbt!" Sarah huffed crossing her arms. "I say not!"

Dracora's eyes, now quite large, blinked slowly. Jareth, who had previously been holding his hands over his ears, relaxed seeing his, er, seeing Sarah settling down. Sarah, meanwhile, was planning on going to yell at the Labyrinth when she got home and ask it why it never told her about the Dragon Queen. None of them realized the many looks they were receiving, or the few smirks (these from Gavrillian, Tiernan, Jairo, and Calillia).

"Anyways," Sarah said politely smiling, "please continue."

"Right, er, anyways… I appeared just before its gates, on this sandy hill. I staggered forward and stumbled down rolling much how I used to as a child down grassy slopes. Except, this time it wasn't fun…and it kinda hurt. Well, I passed out, and I suppose some creature found me because when I woke up I was at the Castle at the centre of the Labyrinth being attended to by some little goblin. Well, needless to say I didn't take this lightly. I screamed. And screamed. And I'm pretty sure I screamed some more."

"You're bloody right you did!" Jareth exclaimed.

"Anyways, the King here came and, thinking I was mortal, was very displeased. When he found out I was part Dragon he was even more displeased. I got the feeling he wasn't a very happy person. Well, long story short--"

"Too late," Jareth mumbled.

Dracora shot a glare at Jareth. "Long story short_er_ Jareth gave me a place to rest and gather strength and to practice magick. I had to travel many different places but if anything became too rough he let me hide out for a few days at his castle. I learned as much as I could from ancient texts at the abandoned Dragon Realm (did I mention most of the Great Dragons died, slaughtered, or went into hiding?) and I was finally able to face my uncle. I eventually killed him (releasing my father, or rather his soul-ish thing, from the stone), retaking my mother's kingdom. But, I also inherited my father's, and I had to make a choice. I chose the land of my father, and left my mother's kingdom in the hands of a family loyal to my mother. They had been one of the select few nobles who knew my father's secret of being Dragon and believed greatly in the realm of fantasy. Something about their past I believe. Well, I came Underground and those few Great Dragons that went into hiding slowly came out and my father's kingdom began to flourish once more. I keep the stone he was imprisoned in as a reminder, and as a symbol of hope. Hope of a future away from prosecution, and hope of a future not being constantly nagged by the essence of my father. Gods, he was annoying!"

Sarah blinked, her face expressionless. "How did the Courts react to this?"

"_Well_, they didn't really like it. I was part mortal after all. They didn't think I should lead a nation. But, I come from a long line of powerful kings, and even for being half mortal I too was a Dragon of great strength and power. And although for the first couple hundred years I despised being Queen, I quickly learn to accept my status. But call me 'Queen' and there will be hell to pay. My father and my father's father and so on and so on preferred to be called the 'Dragon Lord', feeling less like a superior being and more like one of the people (or Dragons), as I prefer to be called the 'Dragon Lady'." Dracora smirked. "Makes me sound like an old hag or something huh?"

Sarah snorted nodding. "Ah, I would hate to be queen. Being a noble, even a low one at that, was awful at times. You had to act a certain way, and say certain things, and look like you had just got a makeover all the time. I would have hated to be those poor nobles that took your mother's place as rulers of the land."

"Ah, they were wonderful people. I must confess though, over the hundreds of years I forgot their name. What was it? It started with a 'G' or a 'C' or something." Dracora tapped her slender finger against her chin thoughtfully. "Oh, it was Cage!" A beat. "No, wait; it was Gage…I think. Yeah! Their name was Gage!" she smiled triumphantly. "I wonder if any of their people are still alive."

Sarah winced as pain hit her. It wasn't anything drastic, but she really wanted some of that damned Roofie tea right now. Being at the ball was bringing back too many memories that she couldn't quite comprehend and they were beginning to make a non-magickal migraine grow alongside the magickal one. "Man, what I wouldn't give to be in class right now working on Mr. Mallory's case," she muttered thinking back to her college and the practice case her class had been working on. His 'case' was actually a kind of test for an internship she had been trying to get. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her and she spun around trying to find them. On the other side of the room she saw Prince Volke staring at her over the rim of his punch mug. He smirked. And Sarah felt suddenly colder.

Jareth, sensing her discomfort, followed her line of vision. Upon seeing the Lycan Prince he growled and put a protective arm around his best friend. The prince glared at him before returning to a conversation he had been a part of. Jareth glowered after him for a few moments more before turning back to his own. "Sarah," he asked slightly confused, "how did you know Volke was a Lycan?"

"Huh?" she asked startled by the question. She looked at him and Dracora before shrugging. "I don't know. I just…knew. He wasn't Sidh, and he just seemed…I don't know. But I don't like him."

"You're not the only one," Dracora growled. "Perhaps someday you can visit my land, or I may visit the Labyrinth. It has been a while. Jareth, even after getting to know me some, still preferred to keep his, or _the_," she corrected wisely glancing warily at Sarah, "Labyrinth to his self. Being that I have only been here Underground for a few hundred years I'm still new to most of the history here, and only recently learned more about Jareth's past. This was how I knew the 'sex' thing," she added with a smirk.

"Please, do not offend when I tell you this, but at times you seem so much more human than Dragon, more…_mortal_." Sarah placed a cold palm to her heating forehead. She was beginning to feel feverish, and sick. She could really use some tea just then.

"No offence taken," Dracora smiled kindly. "I take pride in my small mortality. You should never be ashamed of who you are, or what you are. People of Aboveground are not inferior to those Under, no matter how much the Council bitches and complains about it," she added vehemently.

"Yes," Sarah agreed, "especially since we have sayings that utterly confuses others."

"Exactly!"

Jareth, although he loved Sarah (like a sister!), had stopped paying attention to what the two women were talking about. He and Volke were busy in a glaring match scowling at each other from across the ballroom. He despised that Lycan, a being unworthy to be called Immortal. He didn't know how long he knew him, but he knew he hated him. Something about him sent shivers up his spine begging him to throw him in an oubliette 'til the end of time. The way he looked at Sarah…

"Jareth, I'm not feeling so hot. Can we go home?"

Sarah's voice, the way her eyes were filled with innocence and pain, the childlike way she tilted her head to look up at him…it broke his heart. To think such a beautiful creature would die if they failed to find the answer to their past…it tore him up inside. He had at first reviled her for beating his game, but he came to realize that she was Sarah, she didn't know how not to win. It was who she was, who she always would be, and no amount of Faery glitter could change that. Sarah and all her holiness was his best friend, and he cared for her more than he ever cared for anything in his life. She beat the Labyrinth because of her innocence, her belief in friendship, family, and love. He winced mentally at that word. He loved her more than a usual friend, but how much more he was not yet able to admit.

"Sure Sarah," he spoke softly smiling lightly down at her, "let's go home." Saying goodbye to the Dragon Lady with his eyes a brief tilt of his head he led Sarah towards the staircase. On the way he passed Volke, whose sneer caused pain to lash through his mind but he quickly pushed it aside knowing Sarah felt the same pain. Right now he had to take care of his best friend, and that was why he granted her wish for more Anduilleaf tea before bed.

* * *

Well, it's June 2, really early in the morning. Sorry took so long to finish chapter. I'm going out of town and I'll be gone until the 11, so leave me kind reviews to read once I return. Oh, and how do you like Dracora? She's an OC (duh) from an original story I was working on, and decided to throw her in here, changing her story to a bit to fit into the Labyrinth. I'm thinking of making a story about her and her, well, story. The Labyrinth one, so Jareth would be in it a bit, but that's about it. I don't know though…I have so many other stories I have to do. Well, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight everyone. Peaceful dreams to all. 


	13. Chapter 13

I'm home!

Oh, I never thought my messy room could seem so inviting! And when I say messy…I mean that you can only see a small smidge of floor…literally. Anyways…

Disclaimer: I just got back; do I hafta? I **_REFUSE _**to say that the Labyrinth does not belong to me!...oops…dammit!

* * *

Sarah stood on her balcony leaning on the railing with her forearms to overlook the Labyrinth. Letting out a soft sigh she lowered her head as she closed her eyes. It was the morning after the Ball and she couldn't help but feel uneasy. The Labyrinth tried to help her feel better, but it didn't work. She needed something…but she didn't know what it was. All she knew was that she couldn't find it here.

"Oh, Laby, how did all this happen to me? I was a simple girl trying to be a lawyer…and now I'm 'Lady Sarah, Conqueror of the Labyrinth'?" She smirked as she felt the Labyrinth shudder. "Be honest, did you let me win?" She opened one eye and quirked its brow. "Yeah, sure you didn't." Sighing she pushed away from the railing looking up into the sky. "Toby would love it here…actually, I think he _did_ love it here," she chuckled. "If I only remembered then that babies are not turned into goblins. Actually, Jareth never actually said he would turn him into one; I put those words in his mouth."

"Did someone say my name?" the all too familiar voice asked appearing out of no where. Actually, he landed on the railing in owl form before morphing to his Fae one and leaning against said rail.

Sarah had no idea why his smirk made her blood race. Clearing her throat she looked back to the Labyrinth rolling her eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a self-centered, arrogant prick?"

"My dear," he laughed, "you call me that everyday."

"Oh, right."

Jareth smiled softly at her as she leant her forearms back on the rail seemingly lost in thought. He did the same, but instead watched her from the corner of his eye. "Now, what was it you were talking about earlier, when you mentioned my name?"

"Huh? Oh, I was explaining to Laby on how I accidentally jumped to conclusions and placed my own words in your mouth. When I wished away Toby the only person who ever really said he'd be turned into a goblin was me. I guess I just wanted more drama, and whatnot. I just…I really hate Karen!"

Startled at her outburst Jareth blinked taken aback. "And this Karen…she is your stepmother?" He furrowed his brow slightly. Somewhere in his brain something was itching to be noticed, but it was too buried at the moment for it to come out.

"Yeah, Karen, the Wicked Stepmother of my life. Just…something about her rubs me the wrong ay, you know?" she said looking over at him. Sighing she shook her head. "I guess you don't. You don't have someone to nag at you twenty-four/seven. Or…however long days down here are; it seems to constantly change."

"Excuse me, but have you met my parents?"

Laughing Sarah consented. "Alright, so you do know somewhat. But Karen…I don't know…she just _really _hates me. I guess that's why I hate her. She…she wanted me to be somebody I wasn't, and whenever I did something remotely related to anything fantasy or to my stories she would get all puffed up and go on another lecture. It was like she despised childhood, or imagination, or something. Whenever I did something, like jump out of a tree and land almost perfectly (I now acknowledge this to be because of my being part Sidh), she would fume about it and mumble. At first I wanted to at least try to be nice to her, but she looked at me like a piece of filth. I…argh…I loathe her."

Brow still furrowed Jareth stood up straight. "What was Karen's maiden name?" he asked softly thinking back in time.

"Um, I think it was Karen…Prell. Why?"

The Goblin King's eyes lit up with recollection. He let out a laugh. "Oh, Sarah!" He chuckled covering his mouth with the back of his hand resting his elbow on his other arm near the wrist.

"What?" she asked in exasperation turning towards him.

"About thirty years ago a young girl wished away her little sister, and her name was Karen Prell!"

"_WHAT_!"

"Apparently Karen was fed up with her little sister, Anna-Marie, and felt like she was being childish. She remembered a book her sister had found at a New & Used book store but wouldn't let her buy it; it was too childish. Even back then she disliked childhood fancies. Well, anyway, she remembered what it was about; a young princess who wishes away a child and must face the horrible Goblin King! _Well_, when said Goblin King turns up because she, in annoyance, says the right words to wish a child away, she didn't know quite what to do. She took his trial but couldn't even get past the gate! Being alone outside the gates of the Labyrinth for thirteen hours really did not bode too well with her, I'm afraid, and neither did loosing. Even after having her memory wiped of the whole ordeal she came to have an even greater distaste for fantasy things. She forgot she had a little sister, but she hated all things 'make-believe'. Ah," he sighed, "if only she knew how real it was."

Sarah was speechless. "Karen, my Karen wished her sister away! I don't believe it!"

"You believe you are a creature of old lore slowly dying from some magickal headache unless you remember your past life, but you can't believe your stepmother tried to best the Labyrinth?" He quirked a brow.

"I mean, this is just too weird. I found the old Labyrinth book because I was walking home from school one day and felt the sudden urge to visit this New & Used bookstore that had been around for ages (I bet it's the same one Karen went to) and once I went there I felt like I was being pulled to a specific aisle to a specific bookshelf to a specific book. Actually, I didn't see what it was until I bought it and went to the park to read it. Dad got kind of angry at me because I was two hours late. I really liked the book though," she grinned up at him.

"Well, seeing on how the Labyrinth was one of your closest and dearest friends (besides me of course) I don't see why you shouldn't."

"But still…Karen ran the Labyrinth?" She couldn't believe it.

"No…she made it down the hill and to the gates…and that's it."

"I guess that's why she didn't like me...she never really liked 'kid stuff', and when she failed to rescue her sister (like everyone else except _moi_) it made her hate them even more. When she met me she sensed, subconsciously, the magick dormant within me and hated me off the bat. When I came back from the Labyrinth the magick was starting to be unleashed, plus the magick of the Labyrinth itself, and she was jealous for some unknown reason because I defeated what she couldn't! Yes! I so totally _rock_!"

"Er…riiiiiight."

"You know you love me," she grinned cutely cocking her head to the side.

"Yes I do," Jareth replied. He seemed shocked to his response but played it off. "But that doesn't mean I like you."

"Oh, you do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do no–"

But the Goblin King never got to finish his statement because Sarah promptly pushed him over the railing.

Jareth glared at Sarah still slightly miffed at the whole 'push you over the balcony' thing that morning. She, for her part, simply smiled and batted her lashes. He hated how cute she looked when she did that. Or the fact that she could win almost any argument doing that. "Alright," he growled, "Gavrillian isn't here so do your best to do your best."

"Jareth my dear, you have to need to worry. Just give me some magick and let's make this crystal!" she spaced the last four words for dramatic effect…or maybe the Anduilleaf tea was just getting to her again…

"_This is no way to talk to a lady!" Sarah pouted crossing her arms. She had Jareth were down by a creek in the Labyrinth trying to catch some of the fish with their hands…or at least, Jareth was. They were about 12 and 13, and Jareth stood in the creek with shoes, shirt, and other random clothing off except for his breeches_, _which he had rolled up to just below his knees. Sarah, on the other hand, had on a light pink sundress her mother made her wear. Her shoes were discarded though, and the dress only went to about mid-calf._

"_Well, when you see one let me know," the goblin Prince retorted leaning back into the water letting his hands brush against the surface of the creek. "Now get your bottom over here and help."_

_His statement was quickly followed by a splash and the Goblin Prince glared up position in the creek where the laughing girl in front of him had pushed him in._

(Place funky music here)

_A slightly older Sarah and Jareth were at the same creek a few years later, only now Sarah had on clothing suitable for playing in water. Jareth, dressed similarly to how he had been last time, was busy trying to ensnare a fish._

_Sarah averted her eyes from the Prince's (now defined) chest blaming her blushing face to the heat. Clearing her throat she glanced back down to the water. "Jareth, you're not going to catch it like that," she pointed out._

"_What do you know? Of course I will," the prince retorted back. Striking he went to grab the fish…but missed._

"_Told ya so," the little lady said placing her hands on her hips. Looking down at the water she quickly plunged her hand underneath and just as quickly retrieved it…with a flopping fish within her hand. "See?" Setting the fish back in the water she was about to remark on the prince's inability to do the simplest of things when she was assaulted by water. "Why you little twerp!" she shrieked shocked that he would do something like that._

_Jareth, gloating about his small victory, was not ready to be jumped by the petite but far from weak half-Fae that lunged at him hurtling him, and her, back into the water. They splashed around for a while before Sarah claimed victory and they crawled out of the creek now thoroughly soaked. Laying on the incline that created the shore of the creek Sarah laughed softly looking over at Jareth. She swallowed when she noticed how the water made the sun glisten on her best friend's chest and abdomen. She turned her head away wondering why her own stomach felt so…fluttery._

_Jareth, meanwhile, was trying hard not to notice how Sarah's soaked clothing clung to her body showing off her developing curves quite nicely. He bit his tongue to keep from commenting about it. Sure they were best friends, and very close to each other…but they weren't **that **close! He was not supposed to notice her curves! And her smile was not supposed to send shivers up his spine! And her laugh…Well, we won't go there._

(Insert Spice Girls music here…because British chicks kick ass)

"_Jareth?" Sarah squeaked looking up at the sky._

"_Yeah?" Jareth answered in the same small voice watching the fire in the sky seem to eat up the clouds._

"_Maybe we shouldn't have mixed Essence of Bog with the sewage…"_

"_Yeah…I agree…"_

_The two young Fae children watched for a few more minutes as the enraged Dragon Lord hurtled through the sky after being attacked by catapult-thrown waste. Then they quickly ran away hoping to find cover in the Labyrinth with the Fieries._

Sarah snorted as she slowly came back to reality. "Oh my, I feel sorry for Dracora's grandfather."

"I wouldn't. She annoys the hell out of me."

"I thought you liked her!"

"Well, I supposedly love you, remember, but you _definitely _annoy the hell out of me."

Picking up the skirts of her dress she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth giving the Goblin King one final look before leaving the room. She began to aimlessly walk around the castle, ending up sitting on one of the ledges in the room in the Escher room. She wondered if it was coincidence or not the man who created the famous "Relativity" was named after the room so eerily matching his picture. She shrugged it off though with a shudder as she remembered that when she ran the Labyrinth there were snake engravings on the wall. If she remembered correctly pictures of something you feared or dislike appeared depending on who ran the Labyrinth.

Swinging her feet over the ledge she began to whistle thinking about her life Above.

She had realized she had become a lawyer because to her it seemed like the most 'grown up' career. Lawyers were backstabbing bastards that lied, cheated, and were overall plain mean. After her Labyrinth adventure she knew she had to grow up, and it made her want to grow up completely and leave her childhood behind. So she studied to become a lawyer. Whenever someone acted childish she usually frowned at then, and she realized that that was exactly what Karen did. She did not to become like Karen. Her one exception was Toby. She loved Toby so very much, and being around him seemed to almost unlock her childhood…but it wasn't enough. Her headaches usually hurt more when she was around him, because her Labyrinthian memories tried to resurface, but she kept pushing them down. She simply refused. But then the time came when she could refuse no more, and she had more than one childhood she must remember.

But at the moment she would give anything to see Toby again.

But she knew she couldn't.

She knew the answer…

But she didn't know if she could…

"What worries you my pet?" Jareth asked sitting down next to her on the ground…or wall…or ceiling…or wherever the hell they were situated at the moment.

"Jareth, I've been putting this off ever since I got here…but…how are they?" she near-whispered turning her head to look him sadly in the eyes. She didn't need to emphasize who 'they' were.

Jareth scowled down between his boot clad feet. He would never admit how jealous he had been that the young mortal girl (or so he had thought at the moment) would rather befriend a cowardly dwarf over him. Top it off with a giant beast and a not-all-there fox-dog-knight-thing that rides an even more cowardly dog and Jareth became thoroughly perplexed and outraged. Bring in the fact that Sarah was supposed to be his bestest best friend in both in Aboveground _and_ Underground, and Jareth to this day was bemusedly livid. But sighing to her question he shrugged helplessly. "They have…thought it best not to associate too closely with the inner workings of the Labyrinth, lest they acquire my wrath. Sure, Sir Didymus could care less, but I fear that eye patch is tied to tight sometimes."

Sarah suppressed a giggle covering her mouth with her fingertips. "Didymus was a dear old knight, as well as a friend. I regret it has been so long since I last saw them. I doubt they would even talk to me now. I'm not so sure I would want them to," she admitted softly looking down sadly.

"And why is this?" the king asked with a quirked brow.

"Well, they wouldn't want to see me because I forgot them, and I don't think I could see them now…knowing what I know. I fear Hoggle would feel like I betrayed him or something. After all, you more than once threatened him with the Bog of Eternal Stench. You may be his sovereign, but I don't think he likes you very much," she added in a conspirator whisper.

"You don't say," Jareth whispered back.

Sarah nodded ominously. She then leaned back on her hands staring up…or down…or…whatever. "But, they are a link to my past, well, my new past; my past as Sarah Williams Aboveground Mortal. They, in a way, connect me to Toby. And I miss Toby dreadfully. Hoggle might not trust me, and Didymus may be a bit confused, but I'm positive Ludo would be glad to see me no matter what. He's such a kind beast."

"Unfortunately this one doesn't turn into some Prince Charming to your Beauty. The only Prince Charming you get is me," he grinned.

"Oh, yea me."

"That didn't sound sarcastic one bit," he drawled.

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Nope."

"No-…this needs to stop," Jareth sighed. They could continue for hours, and he had things to do. "Sarah, it is getting late. You should get to bed."

"And what about you?"

"I have some business to attend to first, but I'll be going to bed shortly. Now, up and at 'em," he said suddenly standing and helping Sarah to her feet. He led her to her room before going to his private study to work out the details of his newest scheme.

* * *

Well, it's a little past Five Thirty here, in the morning, on June Twelve, but I won't be posting this up for a while. So sorry. 


	14. Chapter 14

Did y'all miss me? You better lie and say you did.

Man, I read my last chapter…I made so many friggin' mistakes. Oh well, it was early in the morning, and my keyboard is funky, so whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't care anymore. Fine. I don't own the friggin' movie.

* * *

Sarah groaned putting one hand to her head and the other against the wall of the hallway to stabilize her as a wave of pain and dizziness overtook her. Grunting after she was able to take control back she shook her head. She then continued to mumble to herself as she made her way to Jareth's 'public' study. She had gotten a message from him a little earlier asking her to join him in his study as he had something to tell her. She was hoping he was going to tell her that she could have some Anduilleaf tea to stop the headaches.

Reaching the door to his study she heard muffled voices within but paid them no mind as she opened the door without knocking. "What do you want, ya Klepto?" she asked as she walked in knowing that it still ruffled his proverbial feathers when she accused him of stealing Toby and other children. She froze though, her hand still on the doorknob, when she saw who was in the study.

"Sarah!"

"Ho-Hoggle?" she whispered her hand slipping off the handle to hang limply at her side. She scanned over eyes over the small dwarf taking in his appearances. He hadn't changed much, maybe a few more gray hairs and wrinkles but he was still pretty much the same. Sarah looked him over once more before turning to the smirking Goblin King. She opened he mouth to say something, but Hoggle beat her to it.

Turning around to glare angrily up at his monarch Hoggle pointed a finger at him accusingly. "What did you do? Why is she here?"

Sarah couldn't help but flinch a little at his words. They way he said them…it sounded like he didn't want her here. Not that she could blame them. But then her infamous angry defiance rose and she scowled at the little dwarf. "Jareth didn't _do_ anything!" she exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. "He didn't kidnap me, if that's what you're thinking. I _asked_ him to bring me here. He's never done anything I didn't ask him to!"

Hoggle looked at her aghast as if she had just grown another head. "'_Jareth_'?" he asked getting a little angry. Never in her time in the Labyrinth did she call him 'Jareth'.

"What's the matter Hogsbrain, can't you hear?" Jareth sneered. Whatever Sarah saw in that little pisser Jareth didn't know.

Growling Hoggle turned back to the king his face contorted in anger. "It's _Hoggle_!" he exclaimed loosing count of how many times he had to correct someone. "You called me here, so you had better call me by my right name!"

"Whatever Hogwart," he sniffed.

"Why you--"

"Hoggle!" Sarah cut him off. "Enough!"

"You watch your tone Hoggle, and remember who it is you're speaking to," Jareth warned forming a crystal at his fingertips. He sneered as he saw the little man visibly cringe.

"Jareth, stop it right this instant!" Sarah cried stepping between the two men and taking the crystal from Jareth's hand. "Stop acting like children! I can't talk to Hoggle if you're hear bothering him! You brought him here so we could, didn't you, so leave us alone and let us!"

"For you, Sarah, anything," he murmured taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"Thank you," she sighed before turning back around to face Hoggle. She didn't see the tongue he stuck out to Hoggle, although the dwarf did (and he was thoroughly baffled as to why the King of the Goblins would do something as childish as sticking out his tongue). "Hoggle," she sighed once Jareth disappeared. She sank to her knees (thankful she wore britches and a shirt instead of a dress today) looking Hoggle squarely in the eye. "I suppose there's a lot to explain to you right now." The dwarf narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms but didn't say anything. "I…well, let's start with the basics and the already known, shall we?" Smiling minutely she looked down at her hands as she wrung them in her lap before looking back up into the weathered face of her old friend. "My name is Sarah Williams, Mortal of the Aboveground World. I was fifteen-years-old when I wished my younger half-brother away in a fit of rage. I then traveled the Labyrinth, and became the first to beat it in the history of its being, correct?"

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, so?" he grumbled.

"Over a thousand years ago a lower Fae man fell in love with and married an Aboveground mortal woman. He brought her Under to live with the Fae in the Goblin Kingdom within the Labyrinth. After a few years they had a little girl. The little girl became fast friends with the Goblin Prince, who was only slightly older than her. Together they traversed the Labyrinth and got into much mischief together. The Labyrinth was particularly strong with the girl because her spirit and will were stronger than any other Fae, or so the Labyrinth told her (sometimes she felt it was just toying with her). She could converse with the Labyrinth as only the Goblin Royalty could, except she could do it far better than most. They formed an alliance, a friendship that nothing could sever. The Labyrinth, the Prince, and the girl formed a bond, and were hardly ever apart when could be helped. The girl and the Prince were so very close, but something forced them apart. The ultimate distance; Death. The young girl died, leaving the Prince alone. He was stripped of his memories of the girl, and the Labyrinth began to whither.

"But some unknown magick brought the girl back to life, but more than a thousand years later. She had been reborn as a mortal girl with no memory of her past life; the only soft-spoken reminder was her love for Fantasy. She grew up spoiled, selfish, and ill-mannered.

"But deep within, hidden within the uttermost part of her heart, the old Fae child lay dormant. It rested, laying in waiting 'til it could be freed. It knew that not even Death itself could keep her away from those she truly loved. And the Labyrinth was ever searching for her.

"Until one day, it found her.

"Now a young mortal girl, scarcely at fifteen years of age, the Labyrinth was able to use its influence to bring the girl back to its land, its world, and its King. The King, thought to be the cruelest and coldest Goblin King ever to set foot or wing in the Underground, was in actuality the forlorn little Prince who had lost his only true friend. Robbed of his memories the Prince grew spiteful, and when he took over as King he banished all those within the castle grounds, leaving only his Goblins and monsters within the Labyrinth walls.

"The King gazed upon the mortal girl, and felt a stirring within him that was both foreign and familiar. Who was this little sprite of a girl, a mere waif compared to the buxom Fae women that inhabited the world, who could so entrance him? This girl in her innocence, but an innocence tainted by black wickedness unknown and intangible? The girl, too, felt something irregular at the sight of the Goblin King, and was stricken by a sudden pang of her heart. Something tugged beneath her breast, but what it was she did not know.

"The girl had unknowingly called upon the magick of the Goblin Royalty, wishing her brother away to the goblins, and was forced to solve the Labyrinth for his freedom, or loose him for eternity. The girl, unbeknownst why, knew that not only her brother's freedom was at stake, and charged on without a thought of the consequences. Even in her selfish and arrogant heart beat the truth, honor and nobility of the Fae she once was. It was on this rainy night that her life was changed forever.

"The Labyrinth recognized her immediately, but could not tamper with her journey for fear of the Old Magick placed upon her. It knew the true danger she was in, and would never hurt one so close to it. The girl, unknowingly, used what talents she had left from her past life and did what no one else could; befriended the beasts within the Labyrinth's walls and tamed the wild magick surrounding it. The Fae heart within her beat wildly, and the latent magick in her veins began to course anew. Because of her former ties with the magickal entity, the girl was the first and only individual who had ever been able to find her way through the confounding maze and make it to the Castle beyond the Goblin City at the very heart of the Labyrinth. It was there she won her brother's freedom, and her own."

Sarah closed her eyes ad took in a shaking breath before continuing her tale. She opened now moist eyes and stared at Hoggle, but did not see him.

"When it seems that the girl would now be able to be reunited with her lost loves, something terrible happened. She grew up. She forgot the world she once knew, and resolved never to let childish fancy lead her way again. She forced herself to forget everything, but even in that she was not alone.

"The terrible magick placed upon her and the Prince, now the King, as mere youths began to wreak havoc in her life. Suddenly plagued by headaches of an unknown origin the girl turned to young adulthood, knowing that something was wrong but refusing to acknowledge it. She wouldn't know until seven years later that when she entered the Labyrinth again for the first time in her new life the covert spell placed on her reawakened to keep her past hidden from her. The headaches were of magickal origin, to keep her from remembering, but at the same time to help her along. She would not know until she was of twenty-two years of age that if she did not remember her past completely, including the reason for her untimely death and why she must forget, she would die.

"Now she races against an unseen clock of a different kind, for a different time, for freedom once again. But this freedom is not something she can win back from some imagined foe. The threat of death is all too real, and the cold tendrils of eternal sleep have already begun to wisp around her. And she and her Prince," she swallowed at her unintentional wording, "must beat this threat and win, for only their victory will save their lives."

Sarah blinked and focused on Hoggle for the first time in many minutes. He was staring at her with mouth agape. She felt the Labyrinth stirring in her mind, and could almost swear that through the Labyrinth she felt Jareth shudder. Did he suddenly feel cold as well, even without having heard the story Sarah mostly only knew was true because of feelings? She shook herself mentally and stared hard at Hoggle.

"The Prince's, King's name was, is Jareth. And the girl…" she trailed off eye contact wavering.

"Sarah."

That one word meant so much. It was the rest of her sentence, it was Hoggle calling her to him, it was Hoggle…forgiving her.

"Oh, Hoggle!" Sarah cried wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer until her head rested between his neck and shoulder as she let tears fall from her eyes. "Hoggle, I've missed you. I've missed all of you," she sobbed.

Awkwardly patting her on the back Hoggle murmured consoling words to her until she had herself composed. Smiling kindly at her as she pulled away and wiped her eyes the old twinkle in his eyes whenever she was around came back. "It's good to see ya Sarah."

"Hoggle, I'm sorry for forgetting you. But…I had to. I had to grow up, I mean, I was going to become a _lawyer_!" At the slightly confused look on his face Sarah gave Hoggle a chaste hug before standing up. "Hoggle, I don't mean to say that your presence isn't enough, but I could really use a couple more friends right now," she grinned.

The dwarf's smile matched her own. "And I know just where to find them."

When Hoggle led her to a little private garden full of beautiful flowers she was not at all surprised to find that he cared for them himself. And in the centre of the garden were three figures she would never allow herself to forget again; a dog, a foxish thing, and a giant (but gentle) beast. As one their heads snapped up towards her from where they had been studying a rather peculiar flower when they all _felt_ her enter.

"My lady!"

"Sawah!"

And a bark of a dog.

And suddenly Sarah found herself tackled to the ground in the arms of the beast, the fox on her chest, and her face being licked by the dog.

Laughing she hugged them to her. "Miss me?"

"My lady, how is it…"

Sarah shook her head softly smiling at her knight. "Sir Didymus, 'tis a tale full of complications, and were you any less of my friends I would refuse to tell you. But as my friends I must ask you to take in my story without interruptions, and that you do not worry too much." She led them to a few benches and sat down fingers curling around Ludo's furry arm. Once all was settled she cast a glance to Hoggle before beginning to tell her tale. She told them of what she had spoken to Hoggle, more or less, and had to raise her hand more than once to keep cries down.

"Now, for my sake and Jareth's, we must remember what happened. I can feel my self turning back to Fae, or at least half-Fae, but it will not be complete unless we remember. I know we had a few…_skirmishes_…before, with this certain Goblin King, but me and him go way back…it's almost like we're destined to be friends."

Hoggle watched her carefully as she ended her tale, and as she finished her last statement and looked off into the garden lost in her own thoughts he couldn't help but notice the light in her eyes or the smile on her lips.

_More 'an that, I reckon_, he thought wistfully. Jareth had never been kind and generous like Sarah had said he once was, and he just couldn't picture it. Things change, and Jareth could no longer be the sweet boy Sarah remembered. It seemed too impossible…

"Nothing is as it seems here," Sarah sighed softly standing up, almost as if she knew what he had been thinking. She turned around and smiled at them. "Laby wants to thank you guys for looking out for me while I was running it. It is glad I was able to make such admirable friends such as your selves." She tilted her head up into the sky, sniffing the air with eyes closed. She smiled. "Down that way, to the right, loop around, turn right, then turn left, and run through an imaginary wall," she indicating with her hand which way she was talking about. "Laby has issued a snow-goblin competition! Ready, set, go!" she shouted turning on her heels and running to the part of the Labyrinth that it told her was snowing right then.

Confused, her friends waited a moment not sure what was going on. As Sarah ran out of sight they yelled at her to slow down before running after her.

* * *

High up in his castle Jareth watched stonily.

Sure, he wanted Sarah to be happy, and he _had_ called upon Hoggle so that he and Sarah, along with her other _friends_ could get together. But that didn't mean he was entirely happy with the situation. Sighing he turned from the window and began walking through his halls trying his best to ignore the heavy thud within his mind. Sure, his headaches hurt like hell, but he was already Fae. Sarah, even though she was slowly opening back up to the magick, it was not enough. Whatever Jareth felt was amplified ten score in Sarah's mind. If she could push the pain aside, then so could she…but…she was developing a need for the '_Roofie_' Tea, as she took to calling it. That could be a problem. It could be a very big problem indeed.

* * *

Rolling out of her snow-goblin Sarah beamed at her friends as they too straggled up. Each of their snow creations were varied, due to their shape and size, but they were all filled with the same joy Sarah felt. She had her friends back.

_Sarah looked down at her snow-goblin beaming with pride. Jareth's was mutated even beyond that of a goblin. She snickered obviously enjoying her little victory._

"_Haha, Faery Boy, I win!" she spoke with mockery pointing to her perfect creation, and then to his messed up one. _

_Scowling Jareth formed a crystal and tossed it on her goblin, where it exploded sending snow flurries everywhere._

"_Cheater!" she yelled._

Moaning in pain Sarah rubbed her head with the heel of her palm eyes shut against the pain.

"Sarah!"

Blearily looking up she smiled weakly. "I'm fine Hoggle. I'm just…eurgh, I just have a headache. No big," she wheezed as her mind twitched in pain. "I'm…I'm gonna have to end out meeting sooner than I normally would. Maybe I can see you again, but I could really use a Roofie right now. Jareth seems to be experienced in them," she smirked wryly. "Goodbye," she whispered turning and walking slowly away head in hand.

Her friends watched after her a worried look on each of their faces.

"Sawah?"

"She'll be fine, brother," Didymus reassuringly pat Ludo on the knee. "She'll be fine…"

Hoggle could plainly hear the disbelief on the small fox-knight's tongue.

_Sarah…

* * *

_

I can't make anymore! I wanted it to be longer, honest, but my brain is not functioning! I'm so sorry! (Breaks down and sobs)


End file.
